Memory Puzzle
by michiy0
Summary: Mikan lost her memory and lived with Narumi, until one day, Narumi had to leave her to his nephew, Natsume, a bad tempered, handsome, cold guy. Chapter 12 is up! Sorry for the late update! N X M X R DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPS: I DO NOT OWN GA!
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Puzzle**

**Summary:** Mikan lost her memory and lived with Narumi, until one day, Narumi had to move to England temporarily for his work. Until then, Mikan had to live with Narumi's nephew, Natsume, a bad tempered, handsome, cold guy who lived with his friends. As a girl who lost her memory, it is very hard for Mikan to live a life with Natsume. However, as time goes by, Mikan discovered something about Natsume… something unbelievable! Find out what it is!

_Mikan's batch: 16 years old._

_Narumi: 30 years old._

**Chapter 1: Narumi's Departure and New Life**

**(Mikan's POV)**

"Mikan!"

"Mikan!"

I turned my head to see the people who were calling my name. I saw a man and a woman. The man was tall, with his dark brown eyes, sharp nose and brown hair. By the sight of his looks, the man was 30 years old. While the woman, with her height for about 165 cm, crimson eyes and blonde hair, she was 25 years old.

"Mikan! Come here," called the woman.

"Come here, Mikan," called the man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are..."

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Narumi, looking worried.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"… a same dream," I continued.

I've been having the same dream for the past few days. I wondered why and who were the man and the woman in my dream.

My parents had died and it is true that Narumi was not my real father, although he acted like one for my parents had died without me knowing their caused of death.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you. I'll be waiting in the dining room," said Narumi as he exited the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

After brushing her teeth, Mikan went to the dining room and pulled a chair across Narumi and started to eat her breakfast. It had been a long time since Narumi and Mikan ate breakfast together for Narumi was a very busy man who woke up early in the morning and go home late. Mikan felt happy after she realized how much she had missed this moment. However, it is very odd for Narumi to ask Mikan to go to the dining room and talk privately.

'He looks so serious,' thought Mikan.

"Mikan, you see… umm… I don't know how to say this… My company's business goes well… and… they are planning to go International," explained Narumi.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' thought Mikan as she was giving her full attention to Narumi.

"They are planning to open up a branch in England… and I am assigned to go there and take care of it..." continued Narumi.

"That's great! It's good to hear that!" replied Mikan.

"However, I can't possibly leave you alone here and I'll be staying there for awhile," said Narumi.

"Awhile? How long? Two weeks? Three weeks?" asked Mikan.

"No, Mikan, if it is that long, I will not be this worried, but, this time, it is at least 2 years minimum," said Narumi.

The phrase kept repeating in Mikan's head. She was thinking how much she would miss her 'father' and how lonely she would be. Even though Narumi was seldom at home except for weekend, he tried to make it to Mikan during weekend. He brought her to the park, to eat outside, etc.

"When will you leave?" asked Mikan.

"The day after tomorrow…" answered Narumi sadly.

"So, you will not be here during Christmas?" asked Mikan who was about to cry.

"Unfortunately Mikan, no… I'd love to spend Christmas time with you, but… I'm sorry…" he answered.

Mikan started to cry. She loved Narumi more than anything in the world for he was the one who took care of her after her parents died with an unknown reason. She knew that she would feel lonely and sad and miserable without Narumi.

However, Mikan knew that Narumi needs her support. It was a good chance for Narumi to be assigned to take care of England. It might be a way to be promoted.

"Don't cry, Mikan," said Narumi as he embraced her.

"… You know how much I'll miss you, spending time with you during weekend. I don't want to go too, but, this time, I have to…" continued Narumi.

"I am not crying!" denied Mikan as she tried to stop.

"What?" asked Narumi.

"I am not crying! If I am, that means I am not supporting you," answered Mikan.

"I have to support you! I cannot cry! I know that you are thinking about me too! I know you do this for me too because… because… you are my father…" continued Mikan.

Narumi was surprised by what Mikan said and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mikan… I'm sorry…" Narumi said.

"… Anyway, despite your clumsiness and innocence and kindness and some stupidity in your head, I decided to not to leave you alone," said Narumi.

"What was that supposed to mean?" asked Mikan as she stepped hard on Narumi's leg. Narumi frowned.

"Mikan! That hurts! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" said Narumi as he continued frowning.

"An… An… Anyway, I want you to stay with my nephew, Natsume during my stay in England. He lives in Tokyo. He may be a cold guy, but once you know him, he's a nice person. He's smart too!" said Narumi.

"Tokyo? How about my school?" asked Mikan.

"You'll be moving school there… with him," replied Narumi.

"Dad! How could you! He's a guy and… and… I don't know him! What if he does something pervert to me?" asked Mikan.

"As far as I know, he's not that type of person," replied Narumi.

"As far as I know… how far do you know?" asked Mikan as she quoted Narumi's phrase.

"Don't worry! I heard, he also lives with his friends!" said Narumi comforting Mikan.

"How about his parents?" asked Mikan.

"His parents? Well, his dad is a great business man and moved to America. His mom? Well, she moved there too with her husband. They left Natsume with Persona. He is the one who replace Natsume's parents until Natsume moves to America after he finishes his high school," replied Narumi.

"… The address is on the fridge and I am late for work! I need you to pack up starting now, okay?" said Narumi as he took his suitcase and went for work.

It was a good thing that Mikan was on her winter holiday. Otherwise, she'll be late too. She cleaned up the house and thought how much Narumi cared for her and how much she would miss him and the house, where she had lived for eleven years.

'I hope I can get along with Natsume…' she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Two days later)**

"Alright, we separate here… I have to go to the 'International flight'" said Narumi.

"Dad…" called Mikan.

"What is it, Mikan?" asked Narumi.

"Take care and please don't be so hard on yourself… Don't forget to eat breakfast… And promise me… promise me that you'll be back…" said Mikan as she hugged Narumi.

"You too, Mikan… Take care of yourself and keep on emailing me… Inform me and tell me everything from you email, ok?" replied Narumi.

"Alright… see you, dad…" said Mikan as tears were starting to fall out her eyes.

Mikan went to check in her flight and went straight to the waiting room. After one and a half hour of waiting, Mikan went in to the plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Arrived at Natsume's house, Tokyo)**

It was snowing and Mikan could feel the coldness of the air. She was looking for the address for awhile and stopped her steps in front of a house… A big house… In fact, it is huge and can be called… A mansion.

She could hear a loud music from inside. She rang the bell once and waited for awhile… No one answered… She rang the bell again, but there was no answer. She started to be impatient and rang the bell again and again. Someone answered…

'At last' she thought.

"Do you think we're deaf?" Who is it?" asked the boy furiously.

"I… I am Mikan Sakura. My dad, Narumi, went to England and asked me to stay here. If I may ask, is this Natsume's house?" asked Mikan who started to feel nervous.

There was a moment of silence for awhile.

"So, you're sent by that bastard, Narumi, huh?" said the boy.

"My Dad is not a bastard, you jerk!" replied Mikan, defending Narumi.

"We're having party here, you can wait outside until the party's over…" replied the boy.

"Wha… What? Don't you know how cold it is outside?!" replied Mikan, but it was too late. The boy had disconnect the connection to the bell.

Mikan rang the bell again, but there was no answer at all. She rang and rang the bell again until she felt tired and sat outside the mansion… waiting for someone to open up the door.

'He's so rude! How long will the party be over? This coldness, it's very cold' she thought as she started to take out her clothes and felt bored and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(After 3 hours)**

"My… My… Who is this cute girl sleeping outside?"

Mikan opened her eyes and saw a boy at her age with his blue eyes and blonde hair with a handsome raven haired boy and crimson eyes boy at the same age.

"Natsume… is this your doing?" asked the blonde boy to the raven haired boy.

Mikan opened her eyes wider as she heard the name, 'Natsume'. She stood up and ran to him.

"So, you are Natsume? I was sent here by your uncle, Narumi. I rang the bell and there was someone who answered. He was so rude and asked me to wait outside. He said that there was party inside… and… and…" Mikan was about to continue when she started to feel headache and fainted.

Before she could fall on the ground, Natsume caught her body and carried her bridal style. The blonde boy, Ruka, placed his hand on Mikan's forehead and felt her body temperature that was not normal. Natsume brought her inside. He placed her on the bed.

"Is this your doing, Natsume? As far as I know, I saw only you answered the bell," said Ruka.

"She was disturbing us during the party. It was her fault for coming in not on the right time!" replied Natsume.

"Shame on you! You are so selfish! Oh, poor girl!" cursed Ruka.

"… I don't care, but I want you to take responsibility of this!" continued Ruka.

"Whatever" said Natsume as he was about to leave the room.

"Natsume! I am serious now! Or, I'll make you sorry!" said Ruka, a bit shouting.

"Water to decrease her body temperature! Keep an eye on her!" said Natsume emotionlessly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan opened her eyes. She still felt her headache. She saw Natsume, bringing a bowl of soup and porridge.

"Natsume?" asked Mikan.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, I'm Ruka, so, you're awake?" asked Ruka who came in from nowhere.

"Yeah…" replied Mikan.

"What do you feel?" asked Ruka.

"Headache…" replied Mikan.

"Go and eat the soup and get some rest. Natsume! Say sorry!" ordered Ruka.

"Sorry? What for?" asked Mikan.

"Well, you see, the person who answered your bell was him…" answered Ruka truthfully.

"What?! You're that jerk?!" shouted Mikan.

"Who are you calling a jerk?" asked Natsume, emotionlessly.

"Who else beside you?" answered Mikan.

Natsume smirked.

A vein popped out from Mikan.

"What's with THAT attitude?!" shouted Mikan.

"Attitude? You should look at the mirror!" answered Natsume as he exited the room.

"Grrr! Hey! Come back you!" shouted Mikan as she was about to get up of the bed, but Ruka stopped her.

"Mikan… that's your name, right? I am representing him to apologize. Please forgive his rudeness…" said Ruka.

"… now, why don't you eat the soup and sleep..." advised Ruka.

"Alright…" said Mikan.

_I was reading when I got this idea. It's not done yet, but I need review. I'm sorry for those people who read "The Secret Behind The New Students" I'll update it as soon as possible. This is just Mikan's first day. The new days will be better. I hope you like it…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Camp on the first day part 1**

**(Mikan's POV)**

I heard the chirps of the birds. I opened my eyes. I saw an unfamiliar room. Where am I? I tried to remember what happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

"Do you think we're deaf?" Who is it?" asked the boy furiously.

"I… I am Mikan Sakura. My dad, Narumi, went to England and asked me to stay here. If I may ask, is this Natsume's house?" asked Mikan who started to feel nervous.

There was a moment of silence for awhile.

"So, you're sent by that bastard, Narumi, huh?" said the boy.

"My Dad is not a bastard, you jerk!" replied Mikan, defending Narumi.

"We're having party here, you can wait outside until the party's over…" replied the boy.

"Wha… What? Don't you know how cold it is outside?!" replied Mikan, but it was too late. The boy had disconnected the connection to the bell.

Mikan rang the bell again, but there was no answer at all. She rang and rang the bell again until she felt tired and sat outside the mansion… waiting for someone to open up the door.

'He's so rude! How long will the party be over? This coldness, it's very cold' she thought as she started to take out her clothes and felt bored and fell asleep.

_End of Flashback_

Ooh yeah I remember… My Dad went to England and I had to stay here with his nephew, who is a jerk who locked me outside his mansion. And Ruka, a friend of his who lives together with him, took care of me.

**(Normal POV)**

Mikan thought for awhile and went out of the room. The mansion was too big that Mikan was afraid of the thought of getting lost. She walked and walked until someone smashed the door open and hit her nose. Mikan fell and landed on her butt.

"Itai! (That hurts)," she groaned. She looked up and saw… Natsume… He was half naked. His waist until his thigh was wrapped in towel, showing his muscular body. His hair was wet revealing how cool he looked like.

Mikan was shocked that she was speechless and without realizing, she was staring.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Natsume as he smirked.

Mikan came back to her senses and blushed.

"Wha… What? So… Sorry," she replied as she stood up and turned her body around so that her back was facing him.

"Well, I can show you more…that is… if you want…" said Natsume in his perverted way.

"WH… WHAT? NO WAY! PERVERT!" shouted Mikan as her face turned to a red tomato and ran away.

'Still the same idiot,' thought Natsume as he walked away to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He's… he's such a pervert! How… how could he… What was he thinking? Showing his… his… What…What am I thinking?' thought Mikan as she ran away and opened the door to her room.

But, Mikan saw a half naked guy with his blonde hair and brown eyes who was changing, turned his head to her and gave her a 'who are you' look.

Being Mikan, she definitely was dumb enough to realize that it wasn't her room. So…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PERVERT! THERE'S A PERVERT IN MY ROOM!" screamed Mikan.

After awhile, someone slammed the door open.

"What happened?" asked Ruka.

Mikan ran to him, showing how shocked and scared she was.

"There's… there's someone in my room…" said Mikan.

"Unfortunately, this is not your room, pervert girl… Your room is next to this room," butted Natsume in as he was pointing to the room next to this room (he was outside the room).

"Wha… What?!"

"Actually… he's right, Mikan" said Ruka.

"… This room is Kokoryomi's room…" continued Ruka.

"Wha… What?!" shouted Mikan, shocked as she turned her head, facing the blonde guy with his brown orb.

"Hii…" said Koko nervously.

"So… Sorry! I'm so sorry! Really!" said Mikan as she bowed several times to him and ran away to her room, pushing Natsume who was blocking her way. Her face was red. In fact, it was very red.

'H… How stupid I am! Going to a guy's room?' thought Mikan to herself.

Suddenly, Mikan heard a knock.

"Mikan? Mikan? It's me Ruka… May I come in?" asked Ruka.

"Y… yeah…" replied Mikan.

"Thank you," said Ruka as he went in to the room.

"Ru… Ruka?" called Mikan.

"What is it?" replied Ruka.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to," said Mikan.

"It's okay … We know that…Anyway, I am sure you're hungry, let's eat breakfast," said Ruka comforting her.

Ruka and Mikan went out of the room and went downstairs to the dining room.

"The mansion sure is huge," commented Mikan.

"Yeah… Natsume's father is a successful businessman," replied Ruka.

As Mikan walked, she could see the swimming pool and the garden full of flowers through the window. She was amazed by it. Suddenly, her attention was caught by a small house at the far corner of the house. She could see that it was made of glasses.

"Ruka, what is that?" asked Mikan as she was pointing to the house.

"That? That is a storage house," said Ruka.

"Ooh," replied Mikan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(In the dining room)**

"What took you so long?" asked Natsume coldly, seeing Ruka and Mikan who finally arrived in the dining room.

"Sorry," replied Ruka as he pulled a chair for Mikan and sat down on his chair.

"Look… I'll tell you something, Pervert Girl, I am in charge of this mansion, so, don't do anything stupid! And you are not a Princess, so, don't let others wait for you," said Natsume coldly.

Mikan couldn't say anything as Natsume was threatening her. She couldn't deny the fact that Natsume's father owned the house.

"Alright… I'm sorry…" said Mikan.

"Anyway…" butted Koko in.

"I haven't introduce myself to you, I am Kokoryomi. Call me Koko. What's your name?" asked Koko.

"Ooh… I am Mikan Sakura… I'm sorry about just now," said Mikan.

"Don't worry about it," replied Koko.

"By the way, since you haven't been here, I'll explain to you about the mansion," said Ruka.

"… The mansion has twenty bedrooms. Each is facilitates with bathroom. We have two onsen (a Japanese spa), one indoor and one outdoor, a mini golf court and rock climbing. Also, the gym, and as you have seen, garden and swimming pool… We kept the cars in the basement… bla bla bla…" said Ruka.

Mikan was shocked and amazed.

"… And oh, you didn't have to be scared of getting lost. There will be a maid who will guide you until you are familiar to the mansion," said Ruka.

"But, due to holiday, the maids are not in the mansion. They all are at home," said Koko.

"Ooh…" said Mikan.

"By the way, Mikan…" said Ruka.

"We'll be going camping tonight… Wanna come with us?" asked Ruka.

Before Mikan could answer,

"I don't want this Hentai to ruin the house when she's alone, she'll come with us," cut Natsume.

"Who are you to decide?! And for your info, I am not a Pervert!" shouted Mikan.

"You stay here, you follow my order! And besides who peeked me when I was taking a shower?" replied Natsume, smirking.

Ruka and Koko turned their head to Mikan, looking surprised. Mikan's face turned red.

"No! No! It's… it's not like that… not at all!" denied Mikan.

"He was… when I was… and then…" Mikan was trying to explain, but he was cut again by Natsume.

"Yeah… Yeah… Whatever…" said Natsume as he left the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is taking that Baka so long?" asked Natsume impatiently. Natsume, Ruka and Koko was waiting for Mikan in the car outside the mansion.

"She's a girl, you should understand that…" replied Ruka.

"I have warned her that she was not a Princess! Darn her!" cursed Natsume.

"Why do you want her to tag along then?" asked Ruka.

"I don't want her to tag along! Who wants her? I just don't want her to ruin the house, that's all!" replied Natsume as he was pressing the car's horn.

After awhile, Mikan came out of the mansion.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she went in to the car.

"Don't just say sorry! I told you that you are not a Princess and we are not your slave or even your knight!" yelled Natsume.

"Natsume!" reprimanded Ruka.

"What? Trying to defend her?" asked Natsume coldly.

"We're late, don't waste your time on this…" suggested Ruka.

"Whose fault IS that?" said Natsume coldly as he was driving. This made Mikan furious. She had said sorry and yet, he kept on yelling at her.

"I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT! I SAID SORRY! CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT? I'M SORRY!" yelled Mikan back.

"Don't YOU dare yell at me!" reminded Natsume coldly.

Mikan was about to say something when Koko stopped her (Koko and Mikan sat at the back, Natsume in his driver seat and Ruka by his side). Mikan realized that this fight won't come at an end if she fought back. She decided to keep quiet.

On her way to the camping, she kept thinking on how much she missed her 'Daddy' with his warm smile and kindness. She was about to cry, but she remembered that she had promised her 'Daddy' to not to cry. She kept reminding herself that this is a good opportunity for him. And, at this time, her 'Daddy' would need her support and her smile, instead of her tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Their arrival, on their way to the camping area)**

They were planning on camping at the summit of the mountain. The way to the mountain was steep and slippery. Natsume, Ruka and Koko was still able to go up to the mountain. While Mikan…

"(heavy breath) When will we arrive?" asked Mikan.

"It's not so long anymore… just another one kilometer," replied Ruka.

"One kilometer? Up? Ooh, no!" groaned Mikan.

"You guys go first… I'll take a rest for awhile…" said Mikan.

"No! We won't leave you here!" said Ruka.

"It's okay… I am a big girl… I will be fine…" said Mikan.

"Alright, then… Natsume, Koko. You both go first. I'll stay here with Mikan," said Ruka.

"Whatever," said Natsume as he walked away.

"Wait, Natsume…" called Koko. Koko wanted to stay with Mikan and Ruka, but Ruka told him to go with Natsume.

"They all are waiting up there, tell them we'll be there," said Ruka to Koko before he walked away with Natsume.

After awhile…

"Let's go, Ruka…" said Mikan.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" asked Ruka.

"Yes, I am," said Mikan. She was about to walk when she was tripped and slipped to a slope. Mikan was tumbled down.

"MIKAN!" shouted Ruka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Natsume and Koko)**

"That's Ruka's voice," told Koko to Natsume.

Natsume knew that something had happened down there.

'Shit' thought Natsume.

"Koko, go up first, and tell them we're late…" said Natsume as he sloped down._ (Natsume tried shortcut even if it kills him. You know what that means, right?)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ruka and Mikan)**

"MIKAN!" shouted Ruka.

"I'm fine!" shouted Mikan as she tried to stand up. Unfortunately, Mikan sprain her ankle. She wasn't able to stand up.

"Hold on! I'll go there…" said Ruka as he ran to her (not using the shortcut)

"Ruka!" called Mikan, but it was too late. Ruka went to her already.

Suddenly, Mikan saw Natsume. His shirt was dirty. Natsume saw Mikan's shirt that was dirty and knew what happened.

"Move out of the way!" ordered Natsume.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mikan.

"I SAID, MOVE OUT!" ordered Natsume again.

Mikan did as what Natsume told her to. Natsume sloped down and made sure that she was okay.

"ARE YOU NUTS? THAT WAS DANGEROUS!" yelled Mikan.

"…"

"… You can't stand up, can't you?" asked Natsume.

"Stand up? Of course I can!" replied Mikan sarcastically.

"Then, why did you crawl?" asked Natsume.

"…"

"I see… you sprained your ankle… (frown) You're always troublesome…" commented Natsume as he saw Mikan, who tried to stand up, but she couldn't.

"… You don't have to force yourself…" continued Natsume as he offered his back.

"Wha… What?!" Mikan was shocked and her face turned red.

"Stop giving me trouble! Just hop on!" said Natsume sarcastically. Mikan was still shocked that she was petrified. Natsume was getting impatient and carried her (bridal style). Mikan's face turned even redder.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Mikan to Natsume.

"Shut up or I'll make you fall!" threatened Natsume as he started to walk carrying Mikan and her rucksack.

'Natsume… Somehow, he still has that gentle personality in his heart…' thought Mikan to herself.

'I wonder… there must be more personality… I… I wonder if I can find those…' thought Mikan to herself. (In short, she wants to know him more)

"Hey! I don't mean anything… so, don't misunderstood me, Polka Dots" said Natsume coldly.

"Wha! What?! You PERVERT!"

"A sixteen years old girl, wearing Polk Dots panties? You know, what? You should wear thong instead…" teased Natsume.

"HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" yelled Mikan.

Natsume almost released her from his hand.

"Wha… What are you doing? I'm going to fall!" yelled Mikan again.

"I'll do that again if you don't shut up!" said Natsume.

'This guy!! I'll get him someday!' thought Mikan.

After awhile, they saw Ruka. Ruka saw Natsume. A smile was drawn on his face.

"Mikan, are you okay?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah!" replied Mikan.

"Anything hurt?" asked Ruka.

"No… Not at all!" replied Mikan with a smile. Ruka blushed when he saw her smile. Natsume saw this, but kept quiet and kept his expressionless face.

"They're waiting for us… Let's go," said Natsume.

"Let me bring Mikan's rucksack," said Ruka.

_So, how is it? Do you like it?_

_Anyway, here is next chapter review._

"What are you doing here, idiot? I told you that you are not a Princess and I am NOT you slave nor your knight!" yelled Natsume to Mikan.

_So, what happened to them? And why did Natsume yell at Mikan? Find out on the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Camp on the first day part 2**

"What took you guys so long?" asked Koko as Natsume, Mikan and Ruka arrived at the camp site. Koko saw Mikan, who was carried bridal style by Natsume. He immediately ran to them.

"What happened?" asked Koko.

"She fall and sprained her ankle," answered Ruka.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," said Koko as he ran to the tent and informed everyone that Natsume and Ruka had arrived.

Natsume put Mikan down as everyone came out of their tent complaining.

"What took you guys so long?" asked a pink haired girl.

But, just before Natsume and Ruka answered, a green-eyed girl ran to Natsume.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEE! Oh, Natsume! I miss you so much! What took you so long? Did something happen? Thank goodness that you are okay! Ooh… Don't you know how much I missed you?" she said as she was about to give Natsume a hug.

"Stay away from me," replied Natsume coldly as he walked away.

"Natsume! How could you!" said the girl as she followed Natsume.

"So, what took you guys so… who is this?" asked the pink haired girl to Ruka as she pointed her hand to Mikan.

"She is Mikan and Mikan, this is Anna," said Ruka.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Mikan.

"Hi," replied Anna.

"The girl who chased Natsume is Sumire. She's madly in love with Natsume!" explained Ruka to Mikan.

"We have Yuu, Kitsuneme _(the boy with the flying Alice, Thanks, Xian-pyon for telling me!)_ and Nonoko. I'll introduce you to them later," said Ruka.

Koko went back with his first aid kid and bandaged Mikan's ankle. He looked for any other injuries and put some medicine. Mikan was able to walk slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Dawn)**

Everyone was preparing for barbeque except for Mikan. She wanted to help, but due to her clumsiness, she fell and broke the tomato ketchup bottle.

"Just sit and watch!" ordered Natsume.

Mikan felt as if she was left alone. She tried to offer some help, but Natsume did not allow her to do so. She decided to walk around the camp site and enjoyed the view.

She sat down and watched the sunset.

'It's so beautiful! I… I think, I've ever been here before…' thought Mikan.

Suddenly, Mikan felt his head aching and there was a flash. For awhile, she saw a raven-haired little boy holding hand with a brunette little girl, and was burying something… a small box.

Mikan couldn't stand the pain anymore and decided to go back to the camp. But, when she was walking, someone covered her mouth and held her tight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(At the camp site)**

Ruka, Natsume and Koko was still preparing for the grill. The girls were in their tent, waiting for their turn to grill the meat. While Yuu, he was busy preparing for the camp fire.

"Mikan! Can you pass us the meat?" asked Ruka without turning his head.

"Mi…" Ruka turned his head and saw that Mikan wasn't on her sitting spot.

"Koko, can you go and get the meat?" asked Ruka. Ruka thought that Mikan was in the tent with the girls.

"It's good to see the girls get along with Mikan, right Natsume?" said Ruka.

"…"

The girls went out from their tent with flashlights. It was quite dark already.

"Hey, guys! Is it our turn already?" asked Anna.

"Yes, we're almost ready for the grill," replied Koko who was bringing the meat.

"I'll help Yuu with the camp fire," said Nonoko.

"Thank you, Nonoko," said Yuu.

"Ugh! So many insects! Why do we choose this place, anyway?" complained Sumire.

"No need to come, Permy!" replied Natsume coldly.

Sumire did not hear what Natsume said and started to whine to Natsume.

"Natsumeeee, I feel so cold," whined Sumire.

"Stay away!" replied Natsume coldly.

"By the way, where's Mikan?" asked Nonoko.

Ruka and Natsume were shocked. So shocked that they almost stopped what they were doing.

"She wasn't with you guys in the tent?" asked Ruka.

"No, she wasn't, she had not lay her foot on the tent," replied Sumire.

"Wha… What?! Then, where is she?!" asked Ruka who was panicking.

"She may be walking around the camp site," said Koko who remained calm.

"It's dark already and she doesn't bring her flashlight! She can't be around the camp site!!!" shouted Natsume. _(Natsume panicking! Something new!)_

Everybody turned silent. They knew that Natsume was panicking and was shocked because of it.

'Especially, she's afraid of the dark!' thought Natsume as he immediately took his flashlight and started to run to look for her.

"NATSUME! WAIT!" called Ruka, but it was too late. Natsume was gone.

"I want to come too…" murmured Ruka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan struggled and only found out that it was useless. The man was too strong for her. She tried and tried to struggle again. She stepped on the man's foot, the man whined in pain and started to run.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" screamed the man, who started to chase her.

Mikan was about to shout for help when she felt her head aching, the pain was getting stronger as she was running. She tripped and fell down. The pain was stronger than it used to be.

'I can't stand it! I can't! It's soo painful! No! I have to stand up!' she thought to herself.

The man was getting closer and when Mikan was about to stand up, the man grabbed her body again and pushed her to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MIKAAAN!" shouted Natsume.

"MIIIKAAAAAAAAN!"

'Darn it! Where's that Baka!'

"DARN IT! DARN IT! DARN IT!" cursed Natsume in the darkness, still holding on to his flashlight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man pressed his lips to hers. He bit her lower lips and started to explore her mouth with his tongue. His body was on top of hers. One of his hand, pressed her wrist to the ground, while the other was tearing her clothes, showing off her bra. She bit his tongue and he stopped. He was angry and covered her mouth. She punched him, but it was useless. He started kissing her neck, while his other hand was trying to take off her pants.

Mikan's eyes widened. She had tried her best to struggle, but it was useless. Especially when her head ache very much that she couldn't stand it. She was giving up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Natsume kept on shouting, looking for her. He was worried about Mikan. For he knew that anything could happen in the dark, without anyone realizing it.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! DARN YOU! ANSWER ME!" cursed Natsume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan, who was starting to give up, heard Natsume's voice. His voice was like a light of hope for her. With her last strength, she punched the man's head and shouted, "HELP!"

The man quickly covered her mouth with his hand and was about to continue his perverted action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume heard her voice and ran to the source of the voice. He was worried even more, for he knew that there was something that was happening to her.

'What is happening to her? Is she falling down? What is it? But, if she is, she will shout for help again and again… could it be… that… she falls down and… NO!'

'Or… anything can happen in the dark… a man!'

Natsume was filled with these thoughts as he was running to the source of the voice for he did not know what was happening to her. He shouted her name for once more.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

But there was no answer. Suddenly, he heard that there was something moving behind the bushes in front of him. He moved closer and pointed his flashlight to it. It was… a man with a girl under him. The man was surprised by the light from the flashlight. Natsume could see clearly that it was Mikan who was under him, with her torn garment and her pants was down below her thigh.

Natsume was furious. He was so mad that he threw his punch immediately to his face as he was about to run away. The man fell down. Natsume hopped on to his body and started to throw punches to his face.

"WHAT _(punch) _HAVE _(punch)_ YOU _(punch)_ DONE _(punch)_ TO _(punch)_ HER?!" _(punch)_

"I'M _(punch)_ GOING _(punch)_ TO _(punch) _KILL _(punch)_ YOU _(punch) _FOR _(punch)_ WHAT _(punch) _YOU _(punch)_ DID!" (punch)

Natsume wasn't aware that there was another man, who happened to be the man's friend came to help his friend. He kicked Natsume and ran away with his friend.

Mikan was still petrified. Her eyes was blank. Natsume came to her. And instead of asking her whether she was okay, he yelled at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, IDIOT? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT A PRINCESS AND I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE NOR EVEN YOUR KNIGHT!" yelled Natsume at Mikan.

Mikan kept quiet. She did not fight back or even yelled back. Natsume saw tears was forming in her eyes and fell to her cheeks. She was trembling… from coldness and fear. She stood up and cried on his chest.

With this, Natsume softened and speechless. He took away his jacket and put it on to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

Her heart that was filled with fear… felt warmth and secure.

_I am soo excited for this chapter! How is it? How is it How is it? Drop a review… pleaseeeeeeee…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Memory of The Past**

Mikan lost her consciousness as she was crying. Even though she felt warmth and security in Natsume's arms, this incident was too much for her. The place where she lived with Narumi was a safe place, so this incident was her first time.

Natsume tightened his embrace as he realized that she had lost her consciousness. He then carried her and looked for asafer place to stay for the night. (he was lost, forgot where his camp site was) Besides, it was dangerous to move at night.

After awhile of walking, Natsume found a cave. He saw ashes and burned wood, knowing that someone was there before him.

He was about to place Mikan on the ground when he decided to keep her in his embrace. He wanted her to feel safe and that she was not alone. He zipped the jacket that Mikan was wearing to give her more warmth since there was no camp fire and it was dark. The only source of light was from his flashlight.

The reason why he didn't want to light camp fire was that, there was no wood and he had to go outside and looked for it. He didn't want to leave Mikan for he wanted her to see him first when she gained her consciousness. And he was afraid that something might happened to her while he was away, searching for woods.

He would rather stay by her side, trembling from coldness, knowing that she was safe, rather than feeling warmth yet she was in danger.

He stared at her face and remembered something.

**(Flashback)**

_Natsume – 5 years old_

_Mikan – 5 years old_

"Hey!"

Natsume turned his head away from his manga, only to be greeted by a certain brunette.

"What!"

"Why do you always seem so moody and always alone?"

"None of your business," replied Natsume coldly as he turned his attention to his manga.

"Hey!"

"…" Natsume ignored her

"Hey!"

"…" Natsume kept on ignoring her.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!" called the brunette with a loud voice.

"What!"

"Why don't we be friends?"

"Whatever…"

Mikan gave him her big smile.

Since that day, they both were always together. Until one day, Mikan had to move to another place. However, she didn't want to. Once she knew this news, she ran to nastume and kept on crying.

That was when Natsume asked her to write a letter to herself in the future.

"How about you?" asked Mikan.

"Aren't you going to write?" asked Mikan again.

"No," replied Natsume.

"Ooh… Come on! That's not fair!" replied Mikan.

"No," replied Natsume again.

"You're so unfair! If you don't write, then I am not going to!" said Mikan.

"… That's your choice…" replied Natsume.

Mikan started to cry.

"So, you don't want to remember me?" asked Mikan as she was crying.

"I didn't say that!"

Mikan cried even louder.

"Fine! Fine!"

After they wrote their letter, Natsume kept their letters in Mikan's small toy box that had a lock.

And the key… they kept it in another box. This was a sign, a promise that one day… they would meet again.

He then brought her to a hill and buried the box that contained the key in the hill with her. While, the box that contained the letter… Mikan wanted him to bury it without her, knowing where. SO that, when they meet again, it would be like a treasure hunt.

Because of this, Mikan left with a smile. And that was when 'it' happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Natsume's POV)**

'It' happened on the same day…

I wonder… I wonder if we could ever… ever fulfill our promise…

Even until now… I still remember but keep trying to forget you and move on… but you came back…

And… it hurts more, knowing that you have forgotten everything… everything about me…

What could that bastard Narumi be thinking?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

It was early in the morning. The sun started to rise. Mikan started to gain her consciousness.

She felt someone's warm breath and felt scared for she remembered what happened to her last night. She expected that it was the man, who tried to rape her.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Natsume's face that was inches away from hers. She blushed madly. She then realized that she was in Natsume's tight embrace. The embrace that showed her how much he cared for her and that he would never let her go, but she was just too naïve to know the meaning of his embrace.

"His embrace… it was tighter than it was last night…" thought Mikan.

She then realized the fact that Natsume was not wearing his jacket.

"He could catch cold…" thought Mikan as she realized that she was wearing Natsume's jacket.

She tried to stand up, trying to not to wake him up and unzipped the jacket. But, when she saw that she was just wearing her bra under the jacket and saw her torn garment. She fell to her knees, crying for she remembered how horrible it was last night.

Natsume realized that there was something empty in his arms. He opened his eyes quickly and was about to panic that Mikan was not there, in his embrace. But, he saw a certain brunette, who fell to her knees, crying. He was confused, unsure of what to do. So, he kept quiet, waiting for Mikan to calm herself down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Natsume's POV)**

I couldn't do anything. She did not even realize that I was awake. She kept on crying. DARN THAT MAN! If his friend wasn't there, I could've killed him! He made her like this!

But, it was my fault too for not letting her to join us with the barbeque. I was the one who bring her here. This is all my fault. DARN ME!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

Natsume couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't able to do anything at time like this. So…

"OI, Polka Dots!" called Natsume.

Mikan turned her head and saw Natsume. She quickly wiped her tears and greeted Natsume with her smile.

"Ohayou, Natsume-kun!" greeted Mikan, trying to sound cheerful.

Natsume could see that there was something different with her smile. This smile was not as cheerful as it used to be. He could also see that she was forcing her smile, but said nothing.

"Why don't we go back to our camp site?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah…" nodded Mikan in agreement as she heard her stomach growling.

"Hahaha… I'm hungry…" said Mikan, trying to sound cheerful.

Usually, Natsume would tease her, but instead, he just kept quiet.

"Natsume…" called Mikan.

"Don't tell anyone about last night…" said Mikan.

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(After they arrived at the camp site)**

"Guys! Natsume's back!" announced Kitsuneme.

Everyone went out of their tent and greeted them.

"Natsume!"

"Natsume!"

"Where have you been?"

"We were so worried about you!"

Natsume just kept quiet and walked away from them to pack up.

"Mikan!" called Ruka.

"Hey, Ruka!" said Mikan cheerfully.

"Mikan! Where have you been? What happened?" asked Ruka as he ran towards her.

"I was lost and I forgot to bring my flashlight. When Natsume found me, he too… was lost," said Mikan as she chuckled.

"Why are you wearing my Natsume's jacket?" asked Sumire. She was jealous and suspicious.

"Ooh… This? This… I wasn't wearing my jacket, so he lend it to me," she replied.

"Take it off!" ordered Sumire.

"Huh?" asked Mikan.

"You borrowed from Natsume, right? Give it back to him!" ordered Sumire.

Mikan kept quiet. No one knew that she didn't wear anything under the jacket except for Natsume.

"I gave it to her," said Natsume.

"What?" asked Sumire.

"I gave it to her. Got any problem with that?" asked Natsume.

Everyone kept quiet and started to continue their packing.

"You haven't eaten,.right?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah…" replied Mikan.

"Here!" said Ruka as he gave her his bread.

"Ruka!" called Mikan.

"It's okay!" replied Ruka.

"Arigatou!" said Mikan.

After awhile…

"Are you guys ready?" asked Ruka to everyone.

They all took their rucksack and were ready to go home. They started walking down.

"Walking down feels better than going up!" commented Anna.

"Yes, it's because of the gravity. When we go up, the gravity tries to pulls us down and when we go down, it feels lighter because we're following them," said Nonoko.

"Come on! It's time for us to have fun! Stop talking about Science!" commented Kitsuneme.

Suddenly, Natsume stopped. He stared at something… a hill. He looked like he remembered something and told Ruka to wait for him down there.

"Go down and wait for me with the rest!" ordered Natsume.

Before Ruka said anything, he sloped down, taking the shortcut.

"That was dangerous!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Natsume's POV)**

I sloped down, ignoring the fact that I was risking my life. That hill…. Was the hill where we buried that thing. The thing that showed us our promise. We were supposed to take it together, but it's useless now. She would never remember, anyway.

I kept on running until I realized that I arrived at the foot of the hill. I remember… She used to whine how tired she was when we were going to bury the memory.

Well, I couldn't blame it to her for this hill was steep and quite high. That thing was on top… under the Sakura Tree, where we carved our name.

That girl… she hasn't changed one bit. Until now, she still has that warm smile… the smile that melts my heart and the smile… that pulled me out of the darkness.

I saw the Sakura Tree. I looked for our names and plow the ground until certain deepness. I found the box…the box that contains the key. I opened it. Should I show it to Mikan? Should I not? I want her to remember, but part of me tells me to not to. If I did, she would remember… remember everything that she shouldn't have…

This box… this key… is just another memory from the past…

_I apologize for OOCness. So, now you guys know that Natsume and Mikan were childhood friends, right? My target for review (although it's hard) is to get 36 reviews. So, if you like the chapter, please drop a review…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cheer Up!**

"Guys, I'm tired… I'll go to my room and rest… See you during dinner!" said Mikan as she walked away to her room.

The truth was… Mikan wanted to be left alone and tried to not to make all of them worry about her, especially when she knew that they all were tired after going up and down the mountain. She knew that she couldn't always be herself all the time, especially after what happened.

"I'll take a long nice bath," said Koko as he directly went to the Japanese Spa. Ruka realized that something was wrong with Mikan. He wanted to ask Natsume about it, but he was afraid of getting him offended. He was with her all night long, after all.

"Natsume?" called Ruka, hesitating.

"Hn?"

"You were with her all night long… Weren't you?" asked Ruka

"What's up?" he replied as he realized that Ruka was acting strangely.

"It's just that… Mikan seems… I don't know… weird… Did something happen?" asked Ruka.

"What did she tell you?"

"She said she was lost," replied Ruka.

"… I'll take a shower," he said as he took his rucksack from the car and walked away.

'Something must have happened' thought Ruka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Meanwhile in Mikan's room)**

Mikan buried her face in the pillow and cried. As a normal girl, she was still traumatized by what happened. She tried to forget it, but she couldn't. It was because of the bruises on her arms that stained on her soft skin.

'No one should see this' thought Mikan.

She then remembered Natsume, who rescued her from the Bastard. She still remembered how safe she felt in his arms and started to cal down. She decided to take a shower.

When she took off her clothes, she tried to calm down and looked at her naked view in the mirror. When she saw her bruises, she was able to feel the firm grip of the man. At first, fear struck her and tears started to fall down to her cheeks, but she tried to be strong and wiped her tears away.

'I'll forget it after it's gone anyway…' thought Mikan.

Suddenly, someone banged the bathroom door. Mikan was shocked and quickly moved away from the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" shouted the person outside. Mikan's eyes widened. She recognized the voice. It was the voice of the man who tried to rape her.

'How… How could he be here? Where's Natsume? Where's Ruka? Where's Koko? Where's everyone?' thought Mikan.

"OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT!" said the man as he banged it again. She fell to her knees. Her heart was filled with fear. Her face turned pale.

The man broke the door and smashed it open. Mikan covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes. She was terribly scared.

"YOU'RE MINE!" said the man as he ran towards Mikan. Mikan closed her eyes tighter. She didn't want to know what was going to happen to her. But… Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes slowly… No one was there… She opened her bathroom door and peep her room. No one was there either. (Reminder: the bathroom is inside the bedroom) She sighed in relief.

'I am starting to hallucinate… what if this bruises stays? Will I… remember the whole thing? forever?' asked Mikan to herself as she took her shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Natsume's POV)**

I opened the door to my room. I turned on the light and put my rucksack beside my bed. I laid down and put my hands under my head, staring at the white ceiling. I then opened my bag and took the box out… with the key inside it.

This box… This key… is just another memory from the past…

Yes! It's just a memory! I smirked. Why should I remember it anyway?! She has forgotten all about it! Even if she remembers, she won't be able to accept the fact! She would be hurt! It's better for her to not to know anything!

And I…

What the hell am I thinking?! She won't remember! No she won't! She won't come back to me!

I know the truth… but WHY AM I STAYING ON THE SPOT? I have to move on… just like she does! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

Why did I take the buried box anyway? Why the hell did I open it? This key… is the only key that opens the past… WHY DID I TAKE IT?!

I threw the box to the corner of the room. It says there…

DAAARN IT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Mikan's POV)**

"Mikan?"

"Mikan?"

I saw the same female and male who kept on calling me for the past few days.

"Who are you?" I asked. Then, I saw a brunette girl, crying on the pedestrian way. She seemed to be lost on her way home. Oddly, no one was passing by. No one helped her. Then, I heard someone was calling my name. It was the same female voice.

"Mikan!"

I turned my head to her. I couldn't see her face clearly. She was across the street with a male. I turned my head back to the brunette girl, but she was gone. Instead…

Someone pushed me to the ground, kissed my neck, parted my lips and tear away my clothes.

I felt terribly scared. Tried to shout for help, but I couldn't. He sealed away my mouth with his. He started to open my pants and pulled it down.

"Mikan!"

That was when someone was calling me.

"Nat…su…me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock! Knock!

I was awake by the sound of the knock. It was Ruka. He was informing me that it was dinner time. I told him that I'll be in the dining room in a few seconds for I wanted to calm myself down after the nightmare.

"Alright, we'll be waiting," he said.

I was sweating really hard. I turned on the light and touched the bruise that I had. I was still able to feel the firm grip of the man… even in my nightmare. I calmed myself down and took my coat and walked downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Normal POV, in the dining room)**

"What took you so long?" asked Natsume, who was starting to eat his meal.

"I was asleep, Sorry," replied Mikan.

"It's okay. We were all tired after all," said Ruka.

Mikan sat down on her chair and started to eat her meal. Ruka and Koko were talking about throwing Christmas party during Christmas.

"So, what do you think, Mikan?" asked Ruka, asking for her opinion. Mikan kept quiet. She wasn't listening to them.

"Mikan?" called Ruka.

"…"

"Mikan!" called Koko.

"Ooh… Wh… What?" asked Mikan, who didn't know anything.

"So, What do you think?" asked Ruka.

"About what?" she asked.

"The party!" replied Koko.

"What party?"

"Is something bothering you?" asked Ruka who was concerned for he knew that something happened last night.

"Huh?"

"Never mind… We were planning to throw a Christmas Party. It's a good chance for you to know some of our friends before school starts," suggested Ruka.

"Ooh…"

"So, what do you think?" he asked again.

"It's… good?" she replied.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Ruka.

"Don't worry, Ruka. She's one thickheaded girl. Nothing's going into her mind," butted Natsume in. Natsume knew that Mikan was still traumatized due what happened. He was trying to cheer her up, in his own way. But never knew that she would feel offended.

"I'm done. Thanks for the food," she said as she stood up and walked away to her room. She was offended. One moment, Natsume could be such a gentleman, but after that, he would be his usual self…. the annoying jerk.

"Natsume… you shouldn't have said such thing," reprimanded Ruka.

"Whatever," replied Natsume, being his usual self.

Ruka realized that Mikan was not being herself and he was thinking of talking to her and cheered her up. He went to her room as soon as he finished.

He knocked the door. Knock! Knock!

"Mikan! It's me, may I come in?"

There was no answer. He waited for awhile and knocked again. But, there was still no answer. He started to feel worried.

'Is something happening to her? Wait… she's not being herself… Could she be thinking of… or could she be…? No! I have to go in!" he thought.

"I'm coming in!" he informed.

He opened the door and saw no one.

'Where is she?" thought Ruka.

Siddenly, someone opened the bathroom door. It was Mikan, still wrapped in towel. Ruka's face turned red. While Mikan… right after she saw Ruka. She was shocked and angry.

"What are you doing here?!" she shouted.

"So…Sorry… I was…" Ruka stopped when he saw the bruises on Mikan's hand.

"What's that?" his tone turned serious.

Mikan turned pale. She felt as if she was reminded again and again. Besides, she didn't want anyone to know. Not even Natsume, who stayed with her all night knew about the bruises. She ddin't want to make anyone worry about her. She kept quiet.

"Answer me, Mikan!" he ordered.

"Just… get out, Ruka. Leave me alone!" she replied.

"Not until you tell me," he replied again.

"GET OUT!"

Mikan couldn't be herself. She was still in trauma, anger and shocked. She wanted to be left alone.

"NO!" he shouted back.

"Ruka… please…" she begged as her voice softened.

"Why should I?"

"I want... to be left alone…"

With this, Ruka was angry. He knew something happened and he was concerned about it. He cared about her but she didn't even want to tell him anything. He had considered her as one of his friends since he saw some changes with Natsume's attitude since she came. What if something happens to her? And… he didn't know anything about it. He would feel… responsible and sad….

"Do you know how worried we were?" he said in an angry tone. Mikan faced him.

"You were missing the whole night. When you came back, you said nothing… NOTHING AT ALL!"

"I was… lost.." she replied.

"YOU LIED! Something happened! I know! Natsume too! But I know no more than him! He was with you all night! But, he refused to say anything either!" he complained.

Mikan kept quiet. Still refusing to tell anything.

"Mikan… you are our friend. You are staying with us and… it worries us even more when you say nothing," he continued as his voice softened and exited the room.

Mikan thought for awhile. She felt guilty. She knew that it was her fault for telling nothing to them. Only Natsume knew what happened but others did not know anything… Not even a clue. She too, didn't know that Ruka would be THAT mad.

She then realized that she was still wrapped in her towel and took out her sleeveless shirt and long pants. She was about to go to sleep, when the hallucination attacked her again. The man came back and started to attack her in her room. Once again, she dropped to her knees and the man was gone.

"Why?... Why me?" she cried.

Her head ache. It seemed that her body couldn't take it anymore after all that hallucination. She looked for medicine, drank it and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Mikan's POV)**

It was dark. I couldn't see a thing. Where could I be? I started to walk, hoping to not to bump into anything. After a few minutes of walking, I realized that this place was just a big space. I would not bump into anything.

Then, I saw a door. I was about to open it, when someone opened it… a raven haired little boy.

Suddenly, I was under a Sakura Tree. The scenery changed without me, realizing anything. It was just so… sudden. I was able to see beautiful scenery from here. It seemed that I was on top of a hill. The sky was so blue. There was river flowing down there. The water was so… clean. And birds… flying surround the mountain. Then, I heard small kids, chattering, coming towards where I was.

"(heavy breath) Natsume! I'm so tired," a girl said.

Did she just say, "Natsume"?

"Baka! Stop whining!" a boy said.

That rude attitude… that was definitely Natsume! I stayed where I was. After awhile, I saw a raven haired boy and a brunette girl breathing heavily. Those pigtails, those eyes… Could that be… me?

"Let's bury it under the Sakura tree," suggested Natsume. It seemed that they weren't able to see me.

The brunette girl smiled. There was no mistake about it! That was me! But, what was I doing here?

Suddenly, someone pushed me to the ground while I was still observing them.

"I've found you!" the man said.

I immediately screamed for help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

"Mikan! Mikan!"

Mikan opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Ruka's blue orbs, looking worried. She immediately hugged Ruka for she was very scared, yet felt a bit relived for it was all just nightmare. She was crying, without noticing two pairs of orbs were watching her carefully. Koko's brown orbs and Natsume's crimson orbs.

Being Natsume, he was definitely worried and… jealous, even though his face showed no expression. He just kept quiet and stayed.

"It's okay… it's okay… it's just a nightmare… Shhh" comforted Ruka.

Koko knew that everything would be alright, so, he decided to go back to his room.

"I'll go back now," he said.

"Why?... Why me?" cried Mikan.

Ruka kept quiet. He didn't know what to say for he didn't know what was going on.

"Why did it happen to me? Why do I have to hallucinate?"

"I'm… scared…" she continued.

Natsume, who was there felt guilty. He was with her and was almost too late to save her. He failed to protect her that night. He didn't realize that Mikan would suffer like this. He saw the bruises on Mikan's hand. That was when he clenched his fist.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What is it, Natsume?" asked Ruka.

"Those bruises…"

Mikan, being reminded, cried even louder.

"I want answer…" he said coldly.

She still cried.

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted at her.

"NATSUME!" Ruka stopped him.

"Not now…" continued Ruka.

Natsume turned his back and said, "I was with you all night…Why didn't you tell me?" He then, exited the room.

Mikan still cried on Ruka's chest.

"It's okay… it's okay… He was just… worried about you," comforted Ruka.

"Look, I understand that you don't want us to be worried, but it worried us even more when you said nothing, Mikan," he continued.

"That's why... What if something happens to you and we don't know…"

"Ruka… I'm sorry," said Mikan.

"When you've calmed down, tell us, okay?" he replied.

Mikan nodded.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggested.

"I can't… I'm afraid of the nightmare."

"I'll stay here, okay?" he said as he pulled down a chair and sat down while his hands were holding her hand. She felt safe and started to fall asleep.

That was the only time of the day that she was able to sleep soundly. Natsume watched them carefully from her door and walked away.

'Idiot,' he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, when Mikan opened her eyes, she saw Ruka who fell asleep, still holding on to her hand. He kept his promise… to stay in her room all night. She went down her bed carefully to not to wake Ruka up, but Ruka was awaken by her movement.

"Good morning, Mikan… Did you sleep well?" greeted Ruka.

"I'm sorry to wake you up… I did… Thanks a lot, Ruka," she greeted back with her big, warm smile. Ruka blushed, remembering that he was holding her hand for the past hours.

"I'll go down and prepare breakfast," he informed. _(Ruka has been preparing meals since the maids went home)_

"I'll help! Wait!" she offered her help.

Mikan brushed her teeth, washed her face and went down with Ruka to prepare breakfast. They were making bacon and egg. After they finished, they put them on the table along with toast bread. After awhile, Natsume and Koko reached the dining room. They ate their meal.

"I wonder… have you been cooking us meal, Ruka?" asked Mikan.

"He's a good chef, isn't he?" commented Koko.

Out of the blue, Natsume murmured, "I'm bored"

"Why don't we go out today?" suggested Ruka.

"Good idea! It's 2 days before Christmas after all…" replied Koko.

"Is this… Christmas Shopping?" asked Mikan.

"Well, it's something like that… but, it's not exactly SHOPPING," replied Ruka.

Mikan remembered that she usually had Christmas shopping with Narumi 2 days before Christmas.

"My Dad and I usually had Christmas shopping 2 days before Christmas. We bought a Christmas tree and its accessories. We did some grocery shopping too. Then, we cook together during Christmas," she told them.

"Is the party on?" asked Koko.

"There will be Christmas Festival at the Park. Why don't we go there instead? Besides, when I thought about it, it's too late to set up a party here," said Ruka.

"What time?" asked Mikan.

"7 p.m. Wanna come?" asked Ruka.

"Of course! I'd love to!" she replied.

"So, Natsume, What do you think?" asked Ruka.

Mikan gave Natsume a 'PLEEEEEEEASE' look.

"Don't give me THAT look," said Natsume coldly.

"So?"

"Whatever," he said.

"I'll take that as a yes… Get changed!" said Ruka.

"The Festival is still the day after tomorrow. What are we changing for?" asked Mikan.

"We're going out, remember?" replied Ruka.

"Baka, Polka-dotted panty!" murmured Natsume.

"What was that?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan seemed to have forgotten everything that happened after Natsume brought them out. They had grocery shopping, and went to the mall. That was when Mikan stopped and stared at a blue spaghetti cocktail dress. Natsume saw this, but kept quiet.

"Mikan? You want to buy anything?" asked Koko.

"No, it's okay," she replied.

"Mikan!" called Ruka.

She turned her head and saw Ruka, holding to a big bunny soft toy.

"Wow! That's so cuuute!" she commented and held the bunny.

"Okay, that one please," said Ruka to the shop lady.

"Wait, Ruka!" she said in decline.

"It's okay… Let's just say it's my Christmas present for you," he replied.

"Thanks a lot, Ruka!" she smiled.

They had lunch and went to the cinema. After that, they all went home.

"Thanks a lot, guys! I had fun!" said Mikan, giving them her big, warm smile.

"It's great you cheered up!" said Koko.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! It's great!" said Ruka.

Mikan cried upon hearing this. She cried in show of her gratitude.

"Cry-baby!" teased Natsume.

"Thank you… thank you so much!" she said in gratitude. She first thought that she would feel lonely, being apart from her 'Daddy' But she never thought that she would be given this much attention from them. Even though it was just a few days being with them, she had felt at home.

"Say, Mikan… Why don't we cook together for Christmas lunch?" offered Ruka.

Mikan nodded excitedly.

"Hai!" she said and went back to her room to take a bath.

After Ruka and Natsume were alone, Ruka spoke to him.

"It's good to see her cheer up…" said Ruka.

"…"

"Thanks to you, Natsume," continued Ruka.

"For what?"

"You said you were bored because you wanted to bring her out, right?"

"Don't be dumb," replied Natsume.

"Yeah… yeah… Whatever you say, Natsume…" teased Ruka.

Ruka had decided to not to ask anymore of the event that night. That event, would just be another memory… to Natsume and Mikan… But….

'Why was I with Natsume on the hill?' thought Mikan.

'I'll just keep the box to myself,' thought Natsume as he kept it in his cupboard.

_This is the longest chapter I've ever made! 3100 words… Wow! _

_This chapter focuses more on Ruka, though… because, it's needed for next chapters... If you like the chapter, drop a review… Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Christmas Eve**

"Mikan! It's breakfast time!" called Koko from outside her room. Since that incident, Koko started to pay more attention to Mikan. He tried to be more useful to her. At least, waking her up in the morning and supporting her whenever she has any trouble would help her. Everyone knew that even though Mikan started to be more cheerful, she still need some time to recover fully.

"Mikan! I'm coming in!" warned Koko. He turned on the light and opened up the curtain.

"Come on, sleepyhead, wake up!" he uttered as he shook her body. Mikan, who slept like a pig, turned her body around and covered herself with her blanket. Koko immediately pulled out her blanket. However, it was a bad move for it reminded Mikan the incident that happened a few days ago. She immediately screamed for help.

"AAAAAAH! HENTAI! HENTAI IN MY ROOM!" she screamed as she covered her face.

"Relax, will you! It's just me!" said Koko, trying to calm herself down. Mikan kept on screaming.

"AAAAH!"

Suddenly, someone banged the door open. It was Natsume, who was still in his pajamas. He saw Mikan who was covering his face with Koko. Mikan ran to him as soon as she heard someone banged the door. She hide behind his back. Natsume glared at Koko asking him what happened.

With Koko's innocent and confused face, Natsume knew the answer. He then sighed. He yelled at Mikan, who was still hiding.

"You're really disturbing MY sleep!"

"It's just Koko, Baka!" he continued.

"Geez! It's still early!" he yelled as he walked away.

"I'm sorry," she bellowed.

"Sorry can't change anything," he replied coldly.

Mikan sighed. It was still early in the morning and she got scolded by Natsume. It was a bad start.

"You shouldn't have scared me like that!" complained Mikan.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to," replied Koko.

She let out another sigh and said, "I understand… I'll be down in awhile," she answered. Koko nodded and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took quite awhile before Mikan get down. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and went downstairs. She found herself only to be greeted by…

"OI, Baka! Can you cook?" asked Natsume.

"I am not BAKA! Can't you call me by my name?" retorted Mikan.

"Nope. If someone asks you a question, you should give them answer that is RELATED to the question. There's no doubt about it… you're an IDIOT!" he said.

"Natsume BAKA! You can't even call others name properly!" she snapped.

"Whatever. Can you?" he asked.

"I can. Why?" she replied.

"Ruka left this morning. I don't know where he went, but there is no food at all," answered Koko.

"Alright then," she said as she went to the kitchen. Mikan opened the refrigerator and found some milk. She then toasted some bread and served them with butter. She then peeled some potatoes and make potato soup. She then served them on the dining table.

"I'll get the medicine ready," taunted Natsume.

"It's your choice to eat it or not," stated Mikan firmly.

"Nobody ever ask anything about choices," he replied.

"Hey! Hey!" warned Koko. They all sat down and ate their breakfast quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M HOME!" greeted Ruka. He was bringing lots of plastic bag. He saw everyone who was eating their breakfast quietly.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Where were you?" inquired Natsume.

"I went to the traditional market to buy some ingredients. The meats and vegetables there are fresh and cheaper," answered Ruka.

"You left without telling us. We were stuck here with these horrible food made by this Baka," said Natsume.

"Nobody asked you to eat them!" snapped Mikan.

Ruka who noticed the rising heat of room, immediately scolded them.

"Instead of fighting, can you just help me bringing these?" he said.

"I'll help you!" offered Mikan as she brought them to the kitchen.

"Are these for tomorrow?" asked Mikan.

"Nope. I cancelled tomorrow's lunch. It will be tonight," answered Ruka.

"Why?"

"So that we can get ready for the festival. I've called some of our friends to come here tonight. It's Christmas Eve after all…," said Ruka.

"Anyway, can you lend me a hand?" he continued.

"Of course!" replied Mikan in excitement. She had been waiting to help Ruka in the kitchen. However, they both did not realize that there was a pair of crimson eyes, watching them carefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughs and chattered could be heard from the kitchen. Ruka and Mikan seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ruka was cutting the vegetables, while Mikan helped him in washing the vegetables before they were cut. She told him what usually happened with her and Narumi before the Christmas. She told him how much she missed those times.

"Your dad must be happy to have a daughter like you," remarked Ruka.

Mikan just smiled and asked, "Why do you think that way?"

"Because, he's always on your mind," he replied.

"(smiled) I love him… a lot…" said Mikan. Suddenly Ruka groaned. His finger was bleeding.

"Ruka! You're bleeding!" exclaimed Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile…)

Natsume was watching TV with Koko when he felt like drinking soda. He immediately went to the kitchen. That was when he saw an unpleasant scene. It was Mikan, who was sucking Ruka's finger and Ruka, who blushed madly.

"There!" she exclaimed.

"My Dad usually does this whenever I bleed," she said. (She was still holding Ruka's hand)

Natsume was burning in jealousy. He clenched his fist and smirked, trying to hold his true feeling. Ruka and Mikan gasped in surprise. They quickly shoved away from each other and turned their head opposite from one another.

"Tsk. Ruka, since you are cooking, you better wash your hand before we all got her IDIOT germs," said Natsume coldly as he took his soda, put his left hand in his pocket (to cover his fist) and went out of the kitchen.

"NATSUME! I am not an idiot!" yelled Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Natsume's POV)

I was hot! My heart was racing. My body felt hot. I was scared and burned in jealousy. Ruka… He's my best friend. He's kind and handsome. Girls would fall over him.

She was my first love and still is, now. But, it's hard… it's hard to accept the fact that she would never turn her head on me.

It's unfair! It's been 11 years since and I… I keep on thinking about her and remember all the unforgettable memories she had left me. But… she has forgotten all about it!

What is the point of hoping? What is the point of remembering? In her eyes, I am a jerk! A pervert! A cold-hearted person!

Then, I heard a voice… coming from inside my mind.

_Which one do you want? To see her happy or suffer?_

_Tell her everything, she'd remember yet she'd suffer. But, letting her move on with her life would give her a chance to get her own happiness…_

I would definitely want her to be happy

_Then, you know what to do, right?_

(FLASHBACK)

_Mikan – 5 years old_

_Natsume – 5 years old_

They both were playing hide and seek with their other friends in the forest. They were looking for a place to hide and Mkan kept on following Natsume.

"Natsume… slow down will you?" whined Mikan.

"Stop whining! Besides, why are you following me?" replied Natsume coldly.

"I'm scared… What if… What if a ghost appeared when I'm hiding?"

"You're annoying! Just…get away from me! I don't want to lose this game!" he said as he pushed her away. Mikan landed on her butt. She was about to cry, but told herself to not to. She immediately stood up and looked for another spot to hide.

Suddenly, while she was walking, she fell to a trap and shouted for help. Natsume, who heard it, ran immediately to the source of the voice, knowing that it was Mikan. He then found out that she fell to a trap.

"MIKAN! YOU OKAY?" he shouted.

"Na… Natsumeeee! I'm scared! It's so dark down here!" she said as she was crying.

"DON'T CRY! CRYING WON'T HELP!" he yelled.

"I'll go and get help!" he told her.

"NO! Don't leave me here alone! I'm scareeed!"

"Can you move?" he asked.

"I… Ouch!" she groaned. It seemed that Mikan sprained her ankle.

Natsume then took off his shoes and put one of them near the trap and threw them straight to give them clue. He then sloped down and stayed by her side.

"They'll find us," he comforted as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Mikan then realized that there was fluid on Natsume's arm. She immediately realized that it was blood.

"Natsume, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" he replied.

"No you're not! Give me your hand!" ordered Mikan.

"Who are you bossing me around?"

Mikan pulled Natsume's hand roughly. He twitched in pain.

"Ouch!"

"See! You're not okay!"

After awhile, Natsume felt her soft lips on his arm.

"That's dirty!" he exclaimed as he pulled away his hand.

"I don't care! You're hurt… because of me!" she replied as she pulled his hand gently and licked his wound.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"There is no point in remembering this," I said to myself.

There is no point in keeping the box, but… what if she remembers… one day…No! I can't let her remember anything! Even if it suffers me! I can't tell her… even if I want to…

This way… is the best way…

(END OF POV)

(Back to Mikan and Ruka…)

"That Natsume! Why does he have to be so rude?!" complained Mikan.

"Well, that's just the way he is… There are so much things inside Natsume's head that you won't understand," said Ruka.

"Well, I presume you understand these 'things' about him, Ruka," replied Mikan.

Ruka kept quiet and let out a small smile. Inside his mind he spoke to Mikan, 'There has been changes in Natsume ever since you came, Mikan'

After cutting up the vegetables, Ruka added mayonnaise, salt, and pepper. He added potatoes and mix it together. He was making salad.

Mikan was measuring ingredients such as flour, butter, egg, sugar and others. She was trying to bake strawberry short cake. After a few hours, Koko went in to the kitchen and saw Ruka who was roasting the turkey and Mikan who was busy decorating the cake.

"Smells nice!" he exclaimed.

"We're almost done!" said Ruka.

Within a few hours, Ruka and Mikan managed to make so much things for dinner; roasted turkey, short cake, salad, quiche, soup, pudding, pasta and mashed potato.

"Mikan, go and get ready. They're coming soon," implied Ruka.

"Ok," replied Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for dinner. Everyone gathered in the dining room, waiting for Mikan to come down. There was Sumire, who wore a long black dress. Anna, who wore pink tank top with a matching mini skirt. Nonoko, who wore dark blue cocktail dress. There were Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Mochu. Lastly, there were Ruka, Koko and Natsume. Ruka was in Santa costume.

"What took her so long?" asked Natsume, who was getting impatient.

"Why bother about her? By the way, here is your Christmas present. I know you'll like it!" said Sumire, who sat next to him excitedly.

Natsume opened it and found… a perfume. He smirked. Everyone else sweat-dropped, knowing that Natsume won't need such things.

"Ooh! I know you'll like it! I bought that in Paris!" assumed Sumire.

"I don't need this. Why don't you use it for yourself, SMELLY!" uttered Natsume coldly.

"Ooh, Natsume! You're just so cool!" exclaimed Sumire. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Natsume was annoyed. He was about to go out when Mikan finally reached the dining room.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. Everyone turned heir head to her. Mikan's hair was tied in ponytail. She wore a white spaghetti cocktail dress. She then saw Natsume, who was planning to go outside.

"You're leaving?! I'm sorry!" she said, bowing. She then sat next to Ruka.

"Ruka you look cute in that Santa costume!" she commented, giving him her smile. Ruka blushed and Natsume pretended to not to see it.

"You look pretty too, Mikan!" said Anna.

"Thank you!" she replied in gratitude.

Everyone started to eat their dinner.

"Holiday is almost over…" murmured Kitsuneme.

"Well, we had enough holiday and now's the time to go back to school," replied Nonoko.

"Hmm! This turkey is yummy!" complimented Anna.

"Ruka cooked it! He's been cooking since the maid left," said Koko.

"Really?! Wow! I've never thought that you can cook!" exclaimed Nonoko.

"I made that with Mikan. Without her help, I won't make it as delicious as it is," replied Ruka.

"Come on, Ruka, I was just helping you mixing the stuffs inside," said Mikan.

Natsume kept quiet, but inside, the picture of Mikan, sucking Ruka's finger appeared in his mind.

'Yeah… you had fun!' he thought with sarcasm.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their dinner and were thinking of what to do next.

"Hey, there's this dance party in the square in the downtown. Wanna go there?" asked Mochu.

"Good idea! I'll go and get change!" replied Ruka.

"Ooooh! I can dance with my Natsume all night long!" exclaimed Sumire, who was clinging her hand to Natsume.

"In your dreams!" replied Natsume coldly as he stood up and walked away.

"Sumire sure never gives up," whispered Nonoko to Anna.

"Yeah… She's been clinging to him since we were 10!" whispered Anna back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that yummy dinner, everyone went to the square where the dance party was held. When they reached the square, there were so many people there, waiting for Christmas to come.

"Shall we dance?" offered Koko to Nonoko.

Nonoko was surprised. She then nodded in agreement. Koko took Nonoko's hand and dance. Mochu asked Anna. Sumire was about to ask Natsume, when Yuu asked her first. She had no choice but to accept.

"Ruka! Let's dance!" said Mikan excitedly.

Ruka smiled in reply. He took Mikan's hand and placed one on his shoulder. He then placed one of his hand on Mikan's waist and started to dance. Natsume saw this, but stayed on his spot and watched them carefully. He couldn't stand the feeling of jealousy that was taunting him.

'This is for the best,' he thought. He then left the square and looked for somewhere he could be alone. _(You know where the last dance was held, the place is something like that)_

After one round, Mikan bowed to Ruka.

"Thanks, Ruka!" she said with her smile. Ruka blushed.

"By the way, where's Natsume?" asked Mikan, who realized that Natsume was nowhere to be found.

"Natsume… he's never interested in this kind of party," replied Ruka.

"Why is that? I'll look for him and make sure he has fun!" she replied.

Ruka just smiled.

'Mikan sure is something!' he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was searching for Natsume all over the place. She saw Mochu and asked him.

"Have you seen Natsume?"

"Nope"

She asked everyone in the place, but everyone answered no. She then walked to the bushes. There she saw Natsume, alone. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Natsume…" she called.

Natsume turned his head to the source of the voice.

"Why are you here alone?" asked Mikan.

"None of your business," he replied.

"Everybody else is having fun. Come on! Let's go and dance!" said Mikan as she pulled his hand. He pulled away his hand.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I want you to have fun!" she retorted.

"Why?"

"Because you seem to always keep everything to yourself! It seems that you're always alone!" she replied.

"Don't act as if you know me!" he snapped.

The snow started to fall. Hey both turned their head to see the snow.

"It's snowing!" exclaimed Mikan excitedly like a child.

Natsume seemed to remember his past, when he was still with Mikan. He then grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her in to the small forest.

"Na… Natsume! What's with you all of a sudden!"

"Shut up!"

'I know a place,' he thought.

He kept on pulling her and stopped. Inside that forest there was…

"Here!" he said, pointing to the flower.

"Ooh! So pretty! Is this the flower that only grows during winter?" asked Mikan.

"How do you know this flower is here?" she inquired.

"…"

The truth was that, Natsume was bored. He was in the same party and went into the same place. He then found this flower. Back then, in Mikan's hometown, Natsume used to show her this flower during winter. They were sneaking out at night and went to the hill where they both buried the box. _(They haven't buried the box at that time) _

Mikan was astonished by its beauty and stayed on the hill with Natsume until early in the morning. They were being scolded by their parents after they found out that they were out of the house.

"Why are you showing me this anyway?" asked Mikan.

'I want you to remember…' thought Natsume.

"Coz, you're an idiot!" he replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" she responded with anger. She was about to hit him, when she tripped and fell down. But, before she reached the ground, Natsume caught her with his right hand. Natsume smirked all of a sudden.

"You shouldn't wear this kind of dress, flat chested!" he said.

Mikan pushed him away.

"YOU PERVERT!"

'It doesn't work after all… she won't remember' thought Natsume.

_It's really hard to get the ideas out of my mind. Thanks to my friend, Vicky, who gave me some ideas. Anyway, how was it? My target for review is 10 for this chapter (I know it's hard) so, if you like the chapter, please drop a review… Thanks! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Cancelled Festival**

"There you are!"

"Where have you been?"

"Oooh! We were so worried!"

A brunette haired girl was standing in front of me. She looked so familiar, but who could she be?

"Mom… Dad…" she murmured.

"… Mikan…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Mikan's POV)**

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling. It was just another weird dream… I wondered why I often dreamt the similar dreams…Could it be that… there's something that the dream was trying to tell me? But, what is it?

I looked at the time. It was 8.30 in the morning. It's really good to know that school had not started yet. Otherwise, I'd be running around, panicking just to find my things.

I went downstairs after I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked to the dining room and found out that no one was there. I wondered, 'Where's everyone?'

I then went out to the backyard to explore more about the house. Come to think of it, I've never really explored the house yet since I first came here. Well, we've been busy with the camps and I locked myself up in the room after what happened to me... but anyway, it doesn't matter now since I've gone through it… thanks to Ruka, Natsume and Koko…

I opened the door that lead me to the backyard. I was surprised! To see…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Normal POV)**

There was an unbelievable amount of snow covering the whole place. Mikan was surprised! For she had never seen such a big amount back in her home town.

"Waaaa! White Christmas!" she uttered excitedly.

She ran and twirl around and around like a child who had never seen snow before. She twirled around and fell down. But, she was still as happy as a child.

Mikan was so excited that she did not pay attention to her surrounding. She suddenly bumped into someone and both of them fell down.

"So… Sorry!" she apologized.

"Watch it, BAKA!"

Well, it was none other than Natsume.

"Na… Natsume… I'm really sorry!"

"Anyway, Merry Christmas!"she continued.

Being Natsume, he stood up and walked away.

"OI! You could at least reply!" she shouted.

Natsume ignored her.

"Jerk!" she murmured.

"So… You've finally awake!" uttered Koko.

"Merry Christmas, Koko!"

"Merry Christmas!" greeted Koko back.

"Anyway, we were just there in the corner. There's something that we wanted to show you," continued Koko.

Mikan followed Koko and was surprised to see a huge Christmas tree at the corner of the room. It was decorated with lamps and many other accessories. The snow was adding its excellence.

"Wooow! This is so cool!" said Mikan excitedly.

"We know you'll like it…" replied Ruka.

"Ruka! This is great! Did you decorate it?" asked Mikan.

"This is from the three of us…" said Ruka.

Mikan was shock. She did not expect this from them. At that time, she really felt welcome in the house.

"We'll eat our lunch here today," said Koko.

"Hmm… we can order pizza for today. I've made some sandwiches and soup," said Ruka.

"Yup! Something different for Christmas is…" Koko was cut when there was a snow ball thrown to his face.

Mikan laughed out loud and ran away.

"I'm gonna get you later!" he told her.

Out from their sight, Natsume was gazing at them through the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and they all were under the tree. There was pizza, soup, spaghetti and other foods that had no relation at all with Christmas. But, cake would always be there.

"Natsume!!!" called Mikan, who had finished eating her lunch.

He turned around and saw a snow ball was coming. He was able to avoid it. The ball hit Ruka right on his face.

"Waaa! Sorry, Ruka!" she apologized.

"Natsume! Say sorry!" she continued.

"Why should I? It's not my fault," he replied.

"The ball was supposed to hit you," she said.

"Well, too bad I was able to avoid it…" he replied.

Mikan was about to say another word when Ruka's snow ball hit her face. Ruka laughed.

"Why, you!"

Mikan and Ruka started to throw snow ball to each other.

"Hey! Let me join!" pouted Koko. As he started to throw snow ball to Ruka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Flashback)**

"Natsume… why can't we have a thick snow?

"…"

"Don't ignore me!"

"How the hell should I know the answer?"

"You are the best student in class… why don't you know?!"

"…"

Mikan gave up.

"You know what… I really want to run around on the snow and play snow-war… with the huge Christmas tree during Christmas…that would be… fun…"

"One day, you will…" murmured Natsume.

**(End of Flashback)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OI! Stop day dreaming!" shouted Mikan as the snow ball hit Natsume's face. They all laughed.

"You're gonna get it!" he replied as he threw the snow ball back. Mikan ran away, followed by Ruka and Koko. They all started to play snow-war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was fun!" commented Koko.

"You're right! It's like as if I am back to my childhood!" uttered Ruka.

'Childhood' thought Mikan.

'Childhood… This is weird… I don't remember anything about my childhood…My parents… how they look like…'

"Mikan?" called Ruka, who realized Mikan's silence.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… yeah… I just remembered something…" she replied.

Natsume realized that there was something wrong, but being Natsume, he just kept quiet.

"How was your childhood?" asked Koko.

"Haha… I was so shy on the first day of school. My mother bought me a puppy. It died after two years due to his sickness," replied Ruka.

"How's yours, Mikan?" asked Koko.

'Mine? What happened? My parents… who are they? Where are they? I never asked anything about them to Narumi… How's my childhood? Who were my friends?'

Mikan kept quiet. Her face paled. She didn't know anything. She didn't remember anything.

'What happened to me?'

"Mikan, are you okay? You look pale" asked Ruka.

"…"

"Let's go inside," said Natsume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's head ache. Her heart was filled with fear. She had never asked anything about her parents to Narumi. All that she knew was that her parents died, leaving nothing to her.

"What happened?" asked Mikan to herself.

"Huh? Mikan?" asked Koko.

"What happened to me?" her voice was shaken.

Everyone could see that Mikan was scared… terribly scared… but, they didn't know the reason why she was scared. However, Natsume knew the reason. He knew that Mikan was starting to understand that she lost her memory. He was unsure of what to do.

"Mikan… let me accompany you to your room…" offered Ruka.

Mikan fell to her knees.

"I can't… I can't remember anything… not a single thing about my past…" she trembled.

"What… what is wrong with me?" she continued. Mikan started to feel dizzy. Everything was spinning around… everything seemed dark and blur. She felt tired.

"Mikan!"

She fainted…

Natsume caught her body before her body touched the ground. He carried her to her room. He placed his hand to her forehead. It was burning.

"Koko, get cold water!" ordered Natsume.

"Ruka, get medicine and make something warm! Her head is burning!" he continued.

"It seems that we have to cancel tonight's festival…" uttered Natsume.

_Dear readers;_

_I apologize for the over-late update. I just moved to another country for overseas studies and there is no internet connection in my apartment. I have to apply, but since I am foreigner, the cost of application is very expensive. I have to ask my friends who is local to apply for me. But, since I am still new, I can't really ask them coz I am not that close to them. I am using the school's internet every Monday coz, I have holiday every Monday. Other days, I can't coz students are not allowed to store their laptop in their locker for security reason. And if you use school's computer, you can't go to fanfiction. It is blocked by WebMarshal and considered as porn website. I'll try to apply internet ASAP and update this story soon. _

_To Cari-Sahimi:_

_I am sorry, but thanks anyway… My presentation is postponed, so I have to research more…_

_So, how's this chapter?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Decision**

It had been 2 days since Mikan fainted and she had not wake up since. She was shocked and terrified.

"Natsume, you should rest," suggested Koko. Natsume barely rest since. He kept on staying beside Mikan, waiting for her to wake up.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"But, you haven't rest since…" replied Koko.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Natsume, we can take turns, you know… We're worried about Mikan too," uttered Koko.

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled.

"Na…" Ruka tapped his hand on Koko's shoulder and shook his head back and forth. Ruka understood that Natsume cared for her. He knew that there was something else that happened in the past before Mikan came. He realized that Natsume had changed since although he did not show it. Ruka could see that there was something different with Natsume's gaze… even Natsume himself…

Somehow… his gaze that always showed no emotion at all had shown… tenderness…

"Let him be…" said Ruka.

'Natsume… even though you don't show it to her, I know you care for her…' thought Ruka.

'That's why… even if I have to get hurt…I'll just pretend that I've never discovered this feeling that I actually keep for her…' he continued.

'Mikan… open you eyes... We're waiting for you to see your smiling face again…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Mikan's POV)**

I wonder where am I. I've been walking and walking… but I found nothing but this fertile grass and flowers… I've been looking around but found no one. I've been calling out Natsume, Ruka and Koko's name over and over again, but no one answered. My heart feels peace, but I don't know why, there's fear within.

Is it caused by this unknown place… or is it caused by something else?

I can't find the answer, because I, myself don't understand. But… staying here feels… good…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Natsume's POV)**

I wonder when she will open her eyes. It had been two days after Christmas and she still hadn't gotten up yet. One hour seems like one week. I really can't wait for her to open her eyes again.

Why can't she open her eyes?! Her fever has gone! Should we bring her to the hospital? But… what if the doctor found out about her amnesia and suggest for therapy and she remembers everything? I don't want her to get hurt again! I don't want her to cry again! I know what she has been going through at that time! And I know that she has gone through it after she lost her memory! I know that for sure!

Darn it! Why won't you open your eyes!!!!

I held her hand tight and swore…

I would never let you go this way!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Mikan's POV)**

I was laying down on the grass when I heard someone was calling out my name. Could that be… Natsume? Or Ruka? Or Koko?

I ran to the source of the voice just to see a brunette little girl in her pigtails, I couldn't see her face clearly though. She pointed at me and said, "You have forgotten me…"

"Huh?"

She then opened a door that was in front of her, revealing another place. It was dark and raining. I gasped and surprised… to see two people laying flat on their stomach, facing down. They both were bleeding badly.

I realized that it was the man and the woman who were in my dreams before. The dark brown eyes man with his sharp nose and brown hair. And that woman… with her crimson eyes and blonde hair.

The brunette girl in pigtails was there… in the corner… looking terrified… She then walked to them and called them, "Mommy… Daddy…"

That girl… that was… her parents? She lost her parents?

I felt sad for her. Tears were in my eyes. I walked to her to give her hug, but… suddenly, someone grabbed my hand. I looked back…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan opened her eyes. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She realized that she was just dreaming.

She sat down and saw Natsume, who was sleeping while holding on to her hand.

'Why is he here?' she thought.

Mikan tried to remember the reason why she was in her room, but she couldn't. She then looked at Natsume's sleeping figure.

'He must be tired…' she thought.

Natsume realized that there was movement. He immediately opened his eyes slowly, just to find a pair of brown eyes, watching carefully.

"Mi… kan?" he uttered.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry…" said Mikan.

"Mikan!" he exclaimed.

Mikan was surprised. It was Natsume's first time calling her by her name. She was confused at first, but she smiled.

"You look tired, Natsume…" she said.

Natsume was about to say something when Ruka came in to the room.

"Mikan!" exclaimed Ruka.

"You're awake! At last! You've been sleeping three days ago!" he continued.

Mikan did not remember anything. She thought for awhile…

"Three days… Is it?" she uttered slowly.

"Can't you remember anything?" asked Ruka.

Mikan shook her head.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You…" Ruka was cut by Natsume.

"We were playing with the snow when you had a bad fever and fainted," replied Natsume.

"Ooh... What date is it today?" she asked.

"28th of December," answered Ruka shortly.

"Aaaah! I miss Christmas!" she shouted.

It seemed that Mikan had really forgotten the question that Koko asked her before. She could only remember the things that they did during Christmas.

Being Natsume, he knew that Mikan had turned back to her normal self (especially after shouting so loud). He felt disappointed yet relieved.

"Let me get you something… you must be hungry…" offered Ruka.

Ruka went out from the room. Natsume was about to walk away when Mikan called him.

"Natsume!"

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

"I had a dream…" she uttered.

Natsume kept quiet and started to feel tense for he was afraid if that dream was part of her lost memory.

"It was about a girl… a brunette girl who looks just like me…" she continued.

Natsume kept on listening.

"She came up to me and told me that I have forgotten her…"

"Then… it was weird… it was as if I could see part of her memory…"

"She… lost her parents. It was a woman with blonde hair and a man with chocolate hair."

Upon hearing this, Natsume knew the answer right away… It WAS her memory afterall.

"That man and that woman are the people whom I always met in my previous dreams…" she continued.

"So?" he uttered coldly.

"I wonder… is there anything that the dreams has been trying to tell me?" she asked.

"It's just a dream," he answered shortly and walked away.

"Thanks for listening!" she said sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume met Koko when he went out of the room.

"I heard Mikan is awake," said Koko.

"Ask her the same thing and you'll be in a big trouble," said Natsume as he walked away.

'What's wrong with him?' he asked to himself.

When Koko went in, he knew the answer… Mikan did not remember anything…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(In the kitchen)**

Natsume was getting a drink in the kitchen while Ruka was preparing food for Mikan.

"How is she?" asked Ruka.

"Can't remember anything," replied Natsume.

"Why didn't you tell her everything?" asked Ruka.

"I did," he answered.

"You're hiding something from me… and from her…" said Ruka.

"I'm not," denied Natsume.

"You are," answered Ruka shortly.

"What's wrong?" asked Natsume, realizing that something is wrong with Ruka.

"Nothing."

"You can't hide anything from me," replied Natsume.

"Neither can you," responded Ruka.

Ruka had a little bit of idea of what was going on, however, he was trying to confront Natsume to tell him what was actually going on.

"Ruka, what's wrong with you?!" asked Natsume.

"What's wrong with YOU?" replied Ruka, emphasizing on the word 'you'.

"What do you want?" stated Natsume.

"Tell me what's going on," he answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," uttered Natsume.

Ruka had enough of this. He wanted Natsume to be more open to him. He always tried to be there for Natsume, but he just wouldn't open up to him. At the same time, Ruka wanted to know about Mikan. Even though he held back his feeling, there was his curiosity that opposed what he was trying to do.

"I've always tried to be there for you, but you always keep them all to yourself…" uttered Ruka as he started to walk away when he suddenly stopped.

"I believe you understand that keeping quiet won't solve the problem, Natsume," he continued as he walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(at night)**

Natsume was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking, when he heard someone was walking through the hallway. He immediately sat down and opened the door slowly. He then went out and followed the walking figure.

Suddenly, the figure disappeared. He was confused at first, but realized that the walking figure went out to the backyard.

The night was arctic, there was traces of footsteps on the snow. He followed it and it led him to the giant Christmas Tree that he Ruka and Koko decorated. There was a sitting figure under it. It was Mikan, losing in her thought gazing at the stars in the sky.

"Oi," called Natsume.

Mikan immediately looked at Natsume.

"Hey," she answered.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"How about you?" he replied.

"I can't," she said.

"…"

"…"

"Natsume," she called.

"Hn?"

"Do you miss your parents?"

"No"

"Why?"

"All that they care is just work," he replied shortly.

"But, it's for your own good," she said.

"You'll hurt yourself by trusting them," he responded.

"No, I believe in Narumi," she answered.

"A Baka like you won't understand with that simple mind of yours," he retorted.

Mikan twitched.

"You know what, Natsume, there are times when you really should think twice before saying anything. You might hurt others," she said.

"I don't care," he answered her back.

"Well, I know you are not that kind of person. You actually care for your friends, like when you saved me," she stated.

"Don't pretend as if you know me," he snapped.

Mikan sighed. She had no mood to argue with Natsume right now. She then said in a sad tone.

"You know what, you're lucky to be born in this family. You can get anything that you want…"

"My parents…" she continued.

Natsume was starting to get tense.

"They passed away. And I know nothing about them," she uttered

"I lived with Narumi since I was five…" she said when suddenly, she thought.

"Wait… if I live with Narumi since I was five…"

Natsume knew something was going to happen.

"That means… whom did I live with since I was born?" she asked to herself.

"I… can't remember anything…" she uttered slowly as her face started to get pale.

"If you can't, you can always find out," he replied. Natsume couldn't hold it any longer. He wanted her to remember everything… every seconds that she spent with him.

"How?" she asked.

"We can always start with Narumi…" he replied.

"Yeah… Narumi will be here during New Year's festival," she informed.

"…"

"Natsume," she called.

He looked at her.

"Will you… help me find out?" she asked.

"…"

"Sorry… to bother you. But thanks anyway, for listening!" she smiled as she stood up and was about to walk away.

"I'll help," he said.

Mikan was surprised and smiled widely. She nodded.

"Thank You!" she said cheerfully as she walked back to the mansion.

Natsume thought for awhile.

"What am I thinking?"

_There you go! How was it? Sorry if the previous chapter wasn't good. I hope you enjoy this one. And btw, good news! After a long 4 months without internet, I finally got a local housemate and got the internet..._

_I'll try to update asap, k? So, write a review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: New Year's Eve; when the world turns upside down**

(Mikan's POV)

I was sleeping soundly when I heard someone knocked on my door. I was about to open my eyes when I heard the door open. I stayed on my bed, thinking who it was. I heard the sound of footsteps and after awhile, I saw light. I opened my eyes, realizing that there was someone, who opened the curtain. It was a woman. She was wearing pink dress and white apron.Her brown coloured hair was tied into a ponytail. It seemed that she didn't realize that I was watching her from my bed. She then saw my table and organized some things. She then walked towards my bathroom and took away my dirty laundry. I then sat down on my bed.

"Umm… excuse me… who are you?" I asked.

"Ooh, you're finally awake, miss Mikan… my name is Maki and I will be your chaperone," she replied.

" Ooh, nice to meet you, Maki… and please, don't call me Miss Mikan. Just call me Mikan," I said.

"As you wish, Mikan-san" she said.

"Maki, we're friends from now on. Don't hesitate to talk to me anytime," I smiled.

"Yes, Miss… Everyone is waiting for you downstairs," she informed.

(End of POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan quickly wash her face, brushed her teeth and went downstairs. She saw Natsume, Ruka and Koko who were having their conversation.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"No, you're just in time," replied Ruka.

"We were just about to tell you that Narumi is going to reach here tonight," continued Ruka.

"Owh? Is it? How come he did not inform me earlier?" she pouted.

"He's a busy man. You know that very well," said Koko.

"Yeah… I guess so… but anyway! He's coming here tonight! Yaay!" exclaimed Mikan while jumping around the room.

"Sit down, Baka. Stop acting like a kid," declared Natsume.

"I wonder why can't you be satisfied when you see someone happy!" sulked Mikan.

Ruka knew that Natsume and Mikan were going to fight. He tried to calm them down.

"Stop that you two… Mikan, your food is getting cold," said Ruka.

Mikan sat down and ate her breakfast. She was excited to see Narumi and was thinking of preparing something for him.

"Ruka, what should I do to welcome dad?" asked Mikan.

"Hmm…" he thought for awhile.

"You can cook his favourite dish," suggested Ruka.

"That's a good idea… There was once I went abroad. There was Japanese food, but the taste is different," said Koko.

"You're right! I should cook for him!" she exclaimed.

Natsume smirked.

"Just make sure he won't get sick after he eat your food," teased Natsume.

"Whaaat! Natsume!!!!"

"I'm done," he said as he started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"None of your business," said Natsume as he walked away.

"So rude…" mumbled Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume sat under a tree, reading his manga. After awhile, he sighed. He kept on thinking how things would be after Narumi showed up. Would Mikan remember her past? Would she be able to learn the truth behind it?

These thoughts had been haunting Natsume ever since he said that he would help Mikan in remembering every piece of her memory. The truth is he did not want her to feel sad after knowing everything. He was afraid that knowing what happened would take her away from him.

He was just sitting there… thinking…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mikan was excited to prepare Narumi's favourite dishes. Ruka and Koko helped her too in the kitchen.

"Koko, could you help me cut this?"

"Ruka, taste this!"

"How does it taste?"

Ruka smiled and nodded.

"Good then! I'm glad!"

"Now, help me roll the sushi… Oh no! the rice is overcooked!"

"Aaaah! The shoyu is finished!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(At Night)**

Mikan, Ruka and Koko finally finished with their cooking. Mikan dressed herself up and waited for Narumi to come. For Mikan, it seemed that time passed by very long. Mikan had been waiting for her "Dad" impatiently.

Everytime the door bell rang, she would quickly grabbed the phone and called, "Dad!" but she got disappointed when it turned out that it was a delivery man, sending some food that they have ordered.

Mikan waited and waited until she fell asleep on the sofa. Ruka, who saw her fell asleep wondered why Narumi had not reach their house yet. It was 9 o'clock and it was passed dinner time.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Natsume picked up the phone and heard a man's voice.

"Natsume?"

It was Misaki. The doctor that Natsume's family trusted since a long time ago. Misaki knew everything… Every single thing that happened, but he kept quiet and never said anything much.

"Natsume… Narumi… is in my hospital. I need you to come right away," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you everything later. It's urgent!" said Subaru as he hung up the phone.

Natsume hung up the phone and saw Mikan who was standing with her face full of questions.

"Was that… my father?"

"No," he replied.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"No one," he responded.

"You're lying! I… I overheard something about my father!" she cringed.

Natsume just kept quiet.

"What's wrong? What happened to him?" she asked.

Natsume just kept quiet.

"Answer me, Natsume!" she shouted as she pulled his clothes.

"We have to go to the hospital," he said shortly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her heart was pounding very fast, filled with worry and fear… the fear of losing the person she loved the most.

"Natsume! Can't you go faster?!" she demanded.

"Shut up. We won't go any faster than this," he said.

"He's my father!"

"It's YOUR life!!!" He reacted.

Natsume was driving fast, but safe. He tried his best to not to harm Mikan for his reckless driving.

After reaching the hospital, Mikan ran out and asked for Narumi's room. After knowing that, she ran to his room and called him.

"Dad!"

She was shocked when she saw a very thin Narumi, laying down on the bed, with his nose infused to the oxygen tank and his hand injected.

Natsume went into the room, followed by Ruka and Koko and Misaki…

"What… what happened…" she asked with a crying tone voice.

"You must be Mikan… let me talk to you…"

Mikan followed Misaki to his office.

"Please… take a seat!" he said.

Mikan took her seat.

"I want you to listen to this carefully and calmly. It is time for you to know what actually happened," he said.

Mikan nodded.

"The truth is… your father didn't go to England for business... He's been staying here since then," he said.

Mikan listened carefully.

"Mikan… Your father has been having kidney problem since one year ago…"

Mikan startled. She never knew about this.

"I have removed one of his kidney six months ago… and it seems that the other one can't function properly either," he continued.

Mikan started to cry.

"At first, his body was recovering, but…his condition worsened a few days ago," he continued.

"Will he… survive…?" murmured Mikan.

Misaki just kept quiet.

"Why…? Why can't you save him???" cried Mikan.

"Why didn't he tell me something as important as this???" she yelled, pouring her anger and disappointment.

"Mikan… I have tried my best…I apologize…" said Misaki.

"Apologize?! Do you think it could change everything???" she yelled.

"There is one thing you can do…" he said.

Mikan looked up.

"Stay with him… till the end…"

"I… I understand…" she uttered.

She went out of the room and saw Natsume, Ruka and Koko. They had been standing there, listening to every word they said.

"Natsu…me…" she started to cry her eyes out.

Natsume just kept quiet, gazed at her and pulled her into a hug. He knew how it feels to lose the most important person in his life.

Mikan just cried all the while in his arms…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both went back to Narumi's room after Mikan was done. Mikan held Narumi's hand as she noticed he started to gain his consciousness.

"Mi… kan…" he said weakly. He tried to reach the girl's face and tried to caress it with his arms.

"I'm… sor…" he said.

"Shhh… don't say anything… I know already…and… it's okay… I understand…" she cut him as tears was starting to form in her eyes.

Narumi then gave her a letter.

"What's this for? You can just say it after you're well," she said, forcing cheerfulness in her tone.

"I don't… have… much… time… le…ft…" he whispered.

"Don't say that! You'll be okay! Let's go home… I have cooked your favourite food…" she smiled.

"Home…" smiled Narumi as he closed his eyes and exhaled his last breath.

Mikan covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Dad! Dad!" she called him again and again as she shook his body trying to wake him up.

"Dad! Dad!" she repeated.

"Wake up…" she said desperately as she cried.

Natsume just kept quiet. Ruka and Koko just stared at her gloomily. It tore their heart to see Mikan, suffering from one thing after another. It was as if the world turned their back against her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night… when all people were celebrating their New Year, a girl was mourning over her father's death. She read the letter. The last piece of thing she could ever keep…

_Dear Mikan,_

_I am sorry to not to tell you this earlier. I know how disappointed and angry you must be. There are so many things I have kept from you and I realize that it is time for you to know, yet, I don't have much time left._

_I want you to go back to our home and open a blue box inside the storage room. In there, I stored your Grandpa's address as well as things that your parents left for you._

_I am truly grateful that I got the chance to take care of you these past 10 years... _

_Thank you for all the memories you have given to me…_

_Narumi_

She held that letter on her hand, close to her heart. She cried again. It was a sorrowful night… for her… and for all of them…

_Hey guys! How's the story going? I have been really busy with my studies. And now im busy with my training. I don't have much time to write the story coz there is sooo much work to do! Im really sorry for not updating it, but I can assure you that I will finish this story till the end… (slowly)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Half Puzzle, Half Memory

Chapter 10: Long lost feeling

Natsume, Ruka and Koko were giving her time to be alone, but they kept on watching her from a corner. They knew that a lot of things had happened to Mikan since the first time she came. They were afraid that Mikan would lose her consciousness just like before.

After awhile, Natsume realized that Mikan started to calm down. He then left Ruka and Koko and told them that he was going to buy a drink. He went to the nearest vending machine and bought a can of coffee and orange juice. He walked to her, offering her the orange juice he had bought for her.

Knowing Natsume, he would just come in silent and shoved the drink to Mikan, without saying anything. The truth was… he didn't know what to say.

Mikan shook her head.

"I don't want anything right now," she uttered.

"You look ugly," commented Natsume.

"I don't care. Nothing's wrong with being ugly," replied Mikan, still sobbing.

Natsume kept quiet. He wasn't used to cheering people up. He just couldn't find the right word. Or even if he did, his mind would automatically change them into a displeasing one.

"Mikan," he called with a low voice.

Mikan stopped suddenly. She then stared at Natsume in disbelief. Natsume would usually call her with names, not by her real name.

"Natsume… did you just…"

"Cry all night, he wouldn't come back. But cry all you want. Nothing's wrong with it. Don't let yourself be pulled into the darkness caused by your own feeling," he cut her.

She thought for awhile.

"School's starting soon… isn't it Natsume?" she suddenly said.

"Hn," he replied.

"How many more days left?" she asked.

"Three," he replied.

"By the time… I might not be able to find the time to fly back home," she said.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Dad… wanted me to open a blue box inside storage room," she said.

"He told me that… he kept Jii-chan's address there and all the things my parents had left me…" she continued.

Natsume knew what this meant. Mikan, might know everything. He was wondering whether she could accept the truth.

"I'll go tomorrow… after Dad's funeral," she continued as tears flew down from her eyes.

"I'll come along," uttered Natsume.

Mikan gave her weak smile and muttered the word "thank you"

After the funeral, Mikan and the rest went back home. As she reached home, she immediately pack up her clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come along as well?" asked Ruka.

Mikan shook her head.

"No, it's okay, Ruka. Besides, Natsume will be coming along," she replied

'That's what I'm worried about… They always fight' thought Ruka.

"Alright then, just take care," said Ruka.

Ruka then turned to Natsume.

"Take care of her," he muttered.

"Hn," replied Natsume.

**(In the plane)**

After both Natsume and Mikan bought a ticket and checked in, they both sat down, waiting at the waiting room. It was a total silent. Neither Natsume nor Mikan said anything.

After a few minutes of waiting, it was the time when they both had to go into the plane and settled down.

"I miss home…" muttered Mikan.

"But you know, Natsume… I'll never be able to meet my dad anymore…" she continued.

"Stop it," he replied.

"I'm tired of your grievance," he continued.

Being Natsume, his pride is more important to him. He would not want to say anything comforting. However, he would try to comfort others in his own way, especially the ones he cares for.

Mikan kept quiet. She was thinking to herself. If Ruka was there, he would try to comfort her and support her, listen to every single thing she was saying. He would comfort her in his gentle manner. She was keeping everything to herself until she unconsciously muttered under her breath…

"If only Ruka is here…" she sighed.

Unfortunately, Natsume heard what she said. He kept quiet, yet his heart was filled with jealousy, guilt and regret. He was jealous because it was Ruka she was looking for. He was guilty for saying such things to Mikan, when he knew she was in a huge grief. No! He didn't know! He was with her the whole night! If only, he put away his pride…

"So…" he was about to say sorry, when he felt Mikan's head on his shoulder. She was sleeping soundly after that restless night. Natsume stared at her peaceful sleeping figure and immediately called the stewardess for blanket. He then, put the blanket on her. Not long after that, he fell asleep as well.

**(Flashback)**

Mikan and Natsume was still in their early childhood. They were playing hide and seek with their friends, when Natsume and Mikan found out they both were hiding at the same place. It was an old storage room in the school. However, since it was old, the lock was spoiled, and they both were trapped inside.

"Natsume, I can't open the door!"

The storage room was dark and dusty. Mikan kept on banging the door until Natsume held her hand and told her to stop.

"Stop it. You'll hurt yourself," he said.

Mikan sat at the corner and buried her head in her hand. She started crying. Looking at this, Natsume banged the door. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough to break the door. He kept on trying and trying until Mikan asked him to stop.

"Stop it, Natsume! I don't want you to get hurt," uttered Mikan.

"Then, stop crying!" he said.

"I'm…. just scared…. It's so dark in here…" cried Mikan.

Natsume sat beside her.

"Don't worry! I'm sure our parents are looking for us. They'll find us," said Natsume.

Mikan smiled and nod her head.

They both fell asleep on each other's head, until their parents found them and brought them home.

Mikan was awake when the stewardess came and offered them their lunch. She opened both Natsume's and her table and the stewardess put their lunch on top. She smiled and uttered the word "thank you".

Mikan saw Natsume, who was still sound asleep and realized that there was blanket, wrapped on her. She smiled, knowing it was Natsume who would have gone the trouble to ask the stewardess just for a piece of blanket. She stared at Natsume, who was still sleeping soundly and thought to herself how cute he looked when he fell asleep.

However, she knew that Natsume would be hungry by this time. They had not eaten their dinner or their breakfast after all…

She placed her hand on Natsume's hand, trying to wake him up. She shook him softly, yet he did not wake up.

'He must be tired…' she thought, but he had to wake up. She did not want him to get sick because he did not eat since. She shook his hand a little bit harder, but still, he did not wake up.

She thought for awhile of how to wake Natsume up in a soft way. She then got an idea.

She kissed him on his cheeks.

Natsume immediately wake up after the contact. Mikan laughed.

"Haha… At last you wake up," she said with her cheerful tone and smiled.

"Sorry to disturb you when you're sleeping, but you have to eat," she continued.

"I didn't know you're a pervert, strawberries," he muttered.

"Molesting a guy when he sleeps…" he smirked.

Mikan blushed.

"No… it's not like that… you see… I… I was trying to…" she said, wavering.

"Whatever. You're a pervert. First, peeping me, then, this," he replied, smirking.

"No! It's not like that! Why won't you listen to me?" she raised her voice, as her face turned into deep crimson even more.

Natsume was enjoying to see Mikan like this.

"I wouldn't want to listen to you. You might spread your idiot germs around me," he said.

"What did you say?!" she shouted as she started to strangle Natsume softly and kept on repeating what she said.

The stewardess came.

"Excuse me, miss. Please lower down your voice," she said.

"I'm sorry…" said Mikan.

After the stewardess left, she immediately turned to Natsume.

"Thanks to you," she said sarcastically.

"You were being too noisy," he replied.

"You started it," she said.

"Whatever," he replied as he started to eat.

Suddenly, Natsume turned to her and whispered in her ear.

"But I like it."

"Huh? You like what?" she asked.

How dense could Mikan be! Why would she ruin the moment!

Natsume just kept quiet.

"Forget it," he said.

"What? What is it?"

"I want to eat," he said.

None of them said anything until the plane landed, however, when they were walking out of the plane, Natsume whispered to her.

"What you did to wake me up, I like it" as he walked faster.

Mikan was shocked. Her face turned crimson and she felt her heart beating rapidly. She knew this feeling. It was familiar…

_What do you guys think? It's reaaaally getting harder for me to find time to write. The term is getting harder and I'll get home very late… Sorry! Anyway, just leave me a review, k? I hope I can get more than 10 for this chapter though_… :_P _ _Well… I hope it's worth the review…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Another piece of puzzle**

When both Mikan and Natsume reached Narumi's house, a certain feeling disturbed Mikan. She was missing Narumi. In her head, the memories of Narumi and her played like a movie, starting from the start until the end.

Mikan unlocked the door and opened up all the curtains that kept the sunlight from coming into the house. The house was quiet and neat, a little dusty though. Mikan visited each and every room, and laid her hand on each of the things that occupied the room as she wanted to recall back every piece of memories of Narumi and her. At least, that was the only thing that she could do to keep Narumi alive… alive in her memory that is…

She then went to Narumi's working room. She was able to remember how much time he would spend in that room, working hard for both of them.

She was about to cry when she realized the Natsume was watching her every move. She immediately erased the thoughts.

--

When Mikan found the box, she sat down beside Natsume and stared at the box. She took a deep breath and opened the box carefully. She found a piece of paper, a photo album and a pendant that shaped like a key.

Mikan looked through the album. She was surprised when she saw a picture of a man and woman who have always appeared in her dreams and a little girl. She looked at the caption underneath the photo.

_Me, Little Mikan (3 years old) and Hiro_

Tears were formed in her eyes. She was crying when she knew that it was her. And the man and the woman who often appeared in her dreams were her father and mother. It seemed to her that they both wanted her to remember them.

'What kind of child am I? I couldn't remember anything about them…' she thought.

Natsume, as if he was able to read her mind muttered, "It wasn't your fault."

She looked at Natsume with her teary eyes, "What kind of child am I? I can't even remember both of my parents."

"Something happened," he said

"And we don't know what it was. We just need to find out what really happened," he continued.

Mikan smiled. She closed her eyes as if trying to remember the looks of her father and her mother. She then turned back the page.

She found a picture of her when she was a baby, the picture of the same man and woman, and the picture of her with her different expressions.

And when she turned back to the last page, she saw a picture of two women, one with black hair, holding a black haired little boy and the other one was Mikan's mom holding her. They both were giving their kids a bath. She wondered who this little boy was. Unfortunately, the face of this little boy was accidentally blocked by his mother's hand. She looked at the caption

_Hatsune's son and Little Mikan _

Natsume kept quiet when he looked at that picture. He knew who that little boy was. It was him and his mother. (Mikan can't really see their Natsume's hair colour clearly in the picture)

He remembered very well what happened that day. It was the day when Mikan fell into a trap while both of them were playing hide and seek with their friends. Natsume who couldn't stand Mikan cry, jumped down and accompanied her until both their parents came and found them. It was getting late and they both were covered in dirt. Jesse (Mikan's mother), then suggested that they should dine together at her house. And that was how they ended up taking a bath together.

"I wonder who is this… Hatsune's son…" murmured Mikan.

Natsume just kept quiet. Again, he wanted her to immediately know that it was him, but he knew he couldn't. He was afraid that Mikan wouldn't be able to accept the truth.

Mikan then wore the pendant that she found, and kept her Grandpa's address. She knew what she had to do next… She had to meet up with her grandfather, and find out everything she needs to know about her past.

_Hey guys! I know it's a short chapter and I'm really sorry about that, I'm working on chapter 12 right now. Im going to update it veeeery soon. Just give me 2 or 3 days to finish chapter 12. Again, I'm really sorry. ___


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Playing a role**

"You're late," commented Natsume as he ate his breakfast.

"I'm sorry!!" apologized Mikan.

"Morning, Mikan," greeted Ruka as he smiled.

"Morning, Ruka!" she replied cheerfully.

It was Mikan's first day of school at Alice Academy. She was excited to meet up with new friends. Mikan was still recovering from Narumi's death, but she knew very well that crying over it would not help at all. The only thing that she could do was to smile and move on with her life.

As for her parents, Mikan had made a progress in knowing her parents, even though it was just their faces she knew.

Mikan had not met her grandfather yet. There was no time to meet up with him. She decided to get to know him first before meeting up with him. She sent letters to him, introducing who she was. She knew that there was no need to be in a hurry.

After everything that she went through, Mikan was still that cheerful girl. She knew that she wasn't alone. She had Natsume, Ruka and Koko after all… and she would even make some more new friends.

"We're late," said Koko.

"What?! I'm really sorry! Let's go then," said Mikan.

"But, you haven't finished your breakfast yet," replied Ruka.

Mikan ate her bread and drink the milk in one shot.

"Pig," called Natsume.

"hff… hfff… hfff (What did you say?!)"

"Mikan… calm down, don't talk with your mouth full," advised Ruka.

They all took their bags and head to the car. They went to school.

Mikan was asked to go to the teachers' room first before going into the class. She was supposed to report 10 minutes before the class. However, she was late.

"Mikan Sakura. You're a new student, but you come late on your first day of school," said the teacher strictly.

"I'm… I'm sorry, sir," she replied nervously.

The teacher she was facing was Jinno sensei. He had no mercy for the student who doesn't obey the rules. He was her homeroom teacher.

"Since this is your first day, I forgive you. But no sorry next time," he uttered.

"Yes, sir," replied Mikan.

Jinno stood up, with Mikan following. He was going to introduce her to the class. The class quiet down as soon as Jinno reached the classroom.

"A new student will be joining us today," announced Jinno.

"Introduce yourself," he ordered.

"Hello! My name is Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you all!" she said, smiling.

Mikan knew some of the people in the class. There were Yuu, Natsume, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Kitsuneme, Koko and Sumire. Sumire, of course was furiously happy, knowing that Natsume was in the same class with her. She could go out together with Natsume, does her project with him, eat lunch together, go home together, go dating… _In her head that is…_

Mikan was observing each and every one of them until her attention was grabbed by a certain raven haired girl. Mikan's eyes widened as she smiled even wider.

"Ho… Hotaru!" she called as she ran to her and gave her a big hug.

Hotaru just stayed still. She didn't even say a word.

"What are you doing here, Idiot!" replied Hotaru coldly.

"I… It's a long story," said Mikan.

"Tell me later," uttered Hotaru.

Hotaru had always been Mikan's best friend ever since she was in primary school. However, she had to transfer to Tokyo due to her father's business during her junior high school. Being Hotaru, she would act as if she didn't care. However, deep down in her heart, she knew she had been missing the cheerful aura from her dearest best friend.

"E…ehhhm…" Jinno sensei cleared up his throat and the class quiet down.

"Sakura, you can sit down at the empty seat beside Tobita. Tobita, raise up your hand," stated Jinno sensei.

"Tobita is the class president. If there's anything that you don't understand, you can ask him," continued Jinno sensei.

"Now…" uttered Jinno sensei as Mikan sat down. He then distributes the papers that he put on top of the table earlier.

"_**Orientation Week"**_

_Fairy Tale_

_Cinderella_

_Sleeping Beauty_

_Snow White_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"Fa… fairy tale?"

"Seriously?"

"Sensei, we're no longer primary kids"

"Choose which fairy tale you want to perform and make it good. I want something different," stated Jinno, not explaining anything.

What happened was, the teachers were gathered in the meeting room and were asked to take a poll of what their class was going to perform during the orientation week. Unfortunately, Jinno sensei was unlucky on that day.

Jinno sensei wasn't happy either with what he got. However, a poll is a poll. It was fair. All he could do was to happily accept it.

"Take this period to discuss," stated Jinno.

The students were getting noisy. They were discussing which fairy tale they were going to perform.

"Which one?"

"Sleeping beauty?"

"No"

"This is stupid! I don't want to perform this WHOLE fairy tale thing!"

"Me neither"

"Well… well… It's fine for me… Natsume as the prince and of course, I'LL be the princess," said Sumire (of course)

Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"Boring," he commented.

"Let's go Ruka" he added as he stood up.

"Wait! You both!" scolded Mikan.

"What is wrong with you? We all need to cooperate to make this thing works," she added.

Natsume just listened to her and kept quiet. He didn't care at all. Ruka, on the other side, started to feel guilty. It was Mikan who scolded him after all…

"Whatever," replied Natsume as he walked out of the classroom. Ruka was about to follow, but Natsume pushed him away. He knew that Ruka wanted to be here.

"Stay here," commented Natsume shortly.

"Natsume…" murmured Ruka.

"What is wrong with him? Does he do that all the time?" asked Mikan.

The students continued to discuss. After awhile, they decided to play Sleeping Beauty in a modern Romeo and Juliet's version. In this story, Romeo was still in Montague's family, while Juliet was not in Capulet family. She was just a humble girl from a normal family known for her beauty.

Both Montague and Capulet were tight rivals in business and they decided to merge their business through marriage. Romeo from Montague's family, while Rosaline, from Capulet family. Romeo refused to accept this marriage as he was already in a relationship with Juliet. He loved her very much. Romeo tried to explain to Rosaline first by introducing Juliet to her. However, Rosaline couldn't accept this reason. She still hated Juliet since she was also in love with Romeo. A vicious thought entered her. Rosaline decided to befriend with Juliet and invited her for supper. She decided to put in a sleeping poison inside her food. This poison would only work when a person, who consumed the poison sleeps. That person would never wake up.

Juliet did not wake up the next day. She was brought to the hospital as the doctor checked on her. The doctor found out that the cause of her death was poison. He was about to inform her family as Rosaline came and bribe him. The doctor refused, but Rosaline threatened him. She knew she could do anything and covered it without a single trace.

Romeo smelled something was wrong with Juliet's death. He then tried to find out. At first, the doctor refused to tell him the truth. However, as he saw the boy's love towards Juliet, he revealed the truth.

Romeo was surprised at first to know that his fiancé would do such thing. He was furious and he confronted her. Unfortunately, Romeo lost his control and killed Maria.

The police were after him. Before he got caught, he visited Juliet in the hospital. As he saw her unconscious, he kissed her on her lips, hoping her to wake up. Surprisingly, Juliet woke up. But unfortunately, the police who were after Romeo caught Romeo on the spot. One of the police explained what happened and Juliet decided to wait for Romeo until he got back.

She then visited Romeo in the jail and without asking for explanation from him, she kissed him and told him that she would wait for him.

--

"This is great," commented Nonoko

"Let's decide who's going to play the characters role," suggested Yuu.

"I vote for Natsume to be Romeo," said one of them.

"I'll be Juliet then," said Sumire

"What? You? No way! I'll be Juliet!"

"No, I'll be!"

"I'll be Juliet!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Would you guys cut it out!!" shouted Mikan.

They all kept quiet. She then wrote the characters names on a small piece of paper and folded it small. She put it in a small bag and shook it. She then asked each and everyone to take the paper. Everyone opened the paper.

"What? This sucks. I'm Rosaline," said Sumire.

'That suits Sumire' thought Koko.

"I'm the doctor," said Yuu.

"Who's Romeo?"

Mikan was half crying. She then raised up her hand.

"Why am I playing a guy's character?" she whined.

"It was your idea to take a poll. Just as I thought. Idiot as usual," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru! You're mean!" replied Mikan.

"Who's Juliet then?"

No one answered.

"Could you be forgetting to write Juliet's name?" asked Koko.

"No way! I'm sure I wrote it," replied Mikan.

Everyone started to look at others paper. It turned out that Juliet was…

"Ruka!"

The class kept quiet. And they started to laugh.

"That suits you actually, Ruka," commented Kitsuneme.

"I agree… Ruka's super cute," said Nonoko.

"I'd better bring my camera," said Hotaru.

"No way! I refuse!" replied Ruka.

"Refuse, huh?" threatened Hotaru.

"You know what I can do, don't you Ruka?" added Hotaru with her icy voice.

Ruka sighed. He couldn't do anything but agree.

At the same time, the bell rang. It was break time. Ruka was about to look for Natsume when Mikan called him.

"Ruka!" she called.

Ruka stopped and looked at the direction of the person who called him. He blushed.

"Let's work together for this play!" said Mikan.

Ruka smiled and nodded.

"If you want to go and practice, don't forget to call me, okay!" said Mikan as she went out for lunch with Hotaru.

Mikan told everything that happened to her since the first day. Mikan's story shocked Hotaru, but at the same time, she was relieved that Mikan was okay.

On the other side, Ruka told Natsume of what happened when he was gone.

"You don't mind… do you?" asked Ruka.

"Don't be stupid," replied Natsume.

Ruka knew very well that Natsume had feeling towards Mikan even though he didn't say it out. He realized how much Natsume had changed since the day he met Mikan.

Ruka kept quiet. He closed his eyes. He was planning something... something for Natsume even if he had to sacrifice his own feeling.

_Gomenasai, Mikan_

_**I really hope that this isn't boring… Well, I kind of think that my story is getting boring… **__****__** But I really hope you'll like it. Anyway, what is Ruka planning? Find out in the next chapter… **__****__** I'd also like to use this chance to thank all of the people who have been reading this story. Thank you for those who have reviewed. And thank you for putting this story in your favourite and story alert. **__****___


End file.
